


Winter Break

by Canadiantardis



Series: The Holidays [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bruises, Dark, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It plays a minor role but i still needed to tag it, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Nyotalia, Panic Attacks, Rescue Missions, Search Parties, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, bit of blood, implied anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 29 years since Matthew Jones-Williams and Feliciano Vargas had been kidnapped by the Toyliards, and everyone had all but forgotten the horrors of their teenage years. They now have children, but what happens when Madeline, the daughter of Matthew and Gilbert, is kidnapped by people who know about what happened to Matthew?</p><p>//This is a sequel of Summer Vacation, and many small things are mentioned in this story that will be lost on those that didn't read SV first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I blame CuteCanadianTomboy for this sequel, but at the same time, thank you for giving me this idea because wow my writer side is going to have a ball with this.  
> Also, it comes at a really good time since it was about a year ago that I wrote Summer Vacation. Wow. I've been writing for a year almost nonstop.  
> Anyway, have fun reading~

“Are you certain these are them?” She asked him, glancing at the photos in front of the two.

“Yes. These are the ones we need.” He replied, smiling at her and the photos. “We’ll take this one first.”

He pointed at the photo in the middle, of a girl with long bright blonde hair pulled into pigtails, sweeping over her shoulders, seeming to be in the middle of chatting with a man much older than her, obviously her father by their similar looks. She was looking away from the angle of the camera, but the two knew she had light violet eyes strikingly similar to her father and was just starting to grow. Under the photo of the girl and her father were the words, “First Revenge.”

* * *

 

Madeline was so happy the day before had started to snow. She had been afraid they wouldn’t get snow until Christmas passed.

She bundled up in her warmest winter coat and shouted to her Papa that she was leaving for school. She had everything she needed and began walking to the school, only a couple blocks away.

She loved looking at her breath as she walked, and tried to see how far her breath could go before it disappeared.

Maddie reached the school within ten minutes and she hurried to her locker before going off to find her friends.

It was the last day of classes before winter break began and she was excited for the annual winter hike her family went on, even though Klaus and her Dad hated the cold.

“Maddie!” She turned to see her brother jogging up to her, a look of annoyance on his face that made her smile. “You left me alone with Papa again. He had to wake me up again.”

“Well, why didn’t you wake up when I called to you?” Maddie countered with a sigh. It was always the same argument.

“I did! But I didn’t hear you say you were leaving ‘til Papa came into my room.” Klaus argued.

“Sorry. I wanted a peaceful walk to school. And I’ll want a peaceful walk home, so I’ll be home later than you. Tell Dad and Papa when you get home after school, okay?” What she didn’t say was that she was going to walk I the small forest behind the school like she always did every last day before break.

Klaus pouted but nodded as the bell rang and they separated to get to their classes.

The day went on as usual, but since it was a half day, Maddie’s teacher’s didn’t even try to do anything with the excited, but sparse, students in their classes.

“Okay, class. Have a great break and be careful of the ice. See you in the new year.” Maddie’s uncle, Alfred, told his Science class a couple minutes before the bell rang, dismissing them early.

Maddie stayed behind to help her uncle clear everything, something she liked to do.

“Oh, don’t, Maddie.” Uncle Al shooed her. “I’m fine. Mattie will be waiting for you and your brother.”

“Aw, why can’t I help you?” Maddie complained. “It won’t take too long, and I already told Klaus to tell Papa I’d be home a little later than him.”

Uncle Al seemed to bend under Maddie’s pout and allowed her to help him put away the rest of the things and put up the chairs the students forgot to put up.

“Okay. Thanks, Maddie dear.” Uncle Al ruffled Maddie’s hair, which was for once not pulled up. “Tell my bro I say hi and I’ll be over a couple times during the break, including Christmas like always!”

“I will, Uncle. See ya!” Maddie waved as she left her uncle and walked out the school, heading for the forest.

Just as she entered the forest, she saw a gorgeous sight of snow slowly falling. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

 _This is why winter is my favourite season._ She thought as she looked over the pictures.

She saw a notification on her phone and looked to see her best friend texting her.

_hai madi r u still comin over 2morro? parents want 2 kno how much food 2 make._

Maddie rolled her eyes. She wished Taika would learn to spell when she was texting. Or at least use proper punctuation.

 _Yeah, I’ll be coming over. My parents know. I think around 3, that good?_ Maddie texted back and had just sent it when something pushed her.

She stumbled and turned around, annoyed that someone had done that, but saw a large figure. It seemed to have been a large male, but she couldn’t be sure. He seemed to lean over her, and she stumbled back until she walked into another person she hadn’t noticed.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll just be…!” She tried to sidestep but the person behind her grabbed her, giving her a bear hug for some reason.

“Hey! Let me go!” She called, struggling when she saw the large man walk over to them with a cloth in his hand.

Her eyes widened and she screamed when he put it over her mouth and nose, and she smelled something weird and her vision started to fail.

Within seconds, she was unconscious in the hands on strangers.

* * *

 

Alfred had heard shouting coming from the forest that sounded familiar. He jogged towards the sounds and nearly froze when he heard a high scream pierce the relatively quiet forest.

He bolted to where he heard the scream and saw a sight he thought he’d never see.

Maddie was being held up by an unnaturally tall woman with vivid orange hair, while an equally tall man with blood red hair put something in his pocket. They noticed Alfred and smiled wickedly.

“Let her go!” He shouted, starting towards them but faltered when he saw the woman pull a knife and pressed it against his niece, who seemed to be unconscious.

“Tell the old toy we said hi.” She grinned as the man picked up Maddie bridal style and the two left the forest, making sure Alfred didn’t follow as he saw them draw blood when he had tried the first time.

Alfred watched helplessly as his niece was taken, but his hands already found his phone and was typing hurriedly as the three disappeared from his sight.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Ah the nostalgia of this story makes me really happy, and now to make these characters suffer.  
> Technically, this story is 23 years after the ending of Summer Vacation, and 29 years after the events of Summer Vacation happened(since I had a 6 year timeskip epilogue). This story will have more nyos and 2ps as the children of the original characters, as well as showing some of the characters that had only been mentioned last time.  
> I don't know when I'll be able to add another chapter, since I'm trying to finish a couple other stories, but I'll try to post chapters for this soon.  
> See ya~


	2. Panic

Klaus was listening to music in his room when he heard Papa scream downstairs. He jumped, standing up when he recognized it was the kind of scream his papa had when he had remembered something from his teen years.

“Shit!” He whispered as he ran out of his room to find his papa, since he was the only one in the house. He had to figure out how to calm his papa before he had a full blown panic attack.

He found his papa in the kitchen on the floor, screaming as he rocked in the corner, staring at something on the ground.

“Papa? Papa, it’s me, Klaus.” He said, kneeling down besides the screaming man, speaking softly like how he always saw Dad and Maddie speak. “It’s okay. What did you see?”

He looks around to find what may have caused it before noticing Papa staring at his phone, which looked like it had been thrown from where he was.

While his papa continued to scream and rock in the corner, Klaus picked up the cell phone, which was still open on a text message. It was from Papa’s brother, Alfred, who worked as a Science teacher at the school.

_Maddie was kidnapped right in front of me and they knew about what happened. They looked like THEM._

Klaus paled and looked back at his papa, wishing his dad was here to help, or something.

He quickly returned to his papa and talked to him soothingly, trying to bring him out of the panic attack he was having.

“Papa, think. Count backwards from 50, okay? I’ll help. Okay? 50. 49. 48.” He slowly spoke, coaxing Papa to repeat the numbers with him until they reached zero and his papa had calmed a bit.

“Okay? You okay, Papa? Let’s just wait for Dad to get home. He should be here soon.” Klaus continued to speak softly, keeping his papa’s phone in his hands, but keeping it away from the cowering man.

“Where is he? Where’s Gil? I need him now.” He seemed to whine, as if he was suddenly younger than Klaus.

“He’s coming. He’ll be here soon. Just a couple more minutes.” Klaus willed his dad to hurry up as he was starting to flounder with trying to keep his papa calm as well as himself.

_How can Maddie have been kidnapped? Why would they even kidnap her? And what did Uncle Al mean by it was_ them? He thought quickly.

Both heads snapped up when they heard the front door open and they heard the loud voice of Dad calling out from the entrance.

“I’m home!” He called and Klaus jumped up before remembering he should leave Papa alone even for a second.

“Dad, come quick!” He shouted but jumped when Papa stood up quickly and ran past him, barreling into Dad.

“What? _Oof._ ” His father sounded surprised as Papa clung to him. “What’s going on? Mattie, you okay?”

“Dad, Uncle Al sent him a text that did something to him.” Klaus said, handing his dad the cell phone so he could read it.

Dad held his partner and read the text behind his back, before growing paler than he already was.

“Oh my gott.” He breathed. He pushed Papa slightly off him to look him in the eyes. “Mattie, Mattie, it’ll be okay. We’ll find her quickly. We found you quickly, we’ll find her just as quickly.”

“But, they know. They know and they have her, why did they take her?” Papa spoke quickly, almost tripping over his words. “Why do they want her? What do they want with her? Why didn’t they try something sooner? Are they really back? Are _They_ back and trying to do something? Gil, Maddie, my baby.”

Klaus watched helplessly as his parents seemed to both get worked up and neither knew what to do.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked slowly.

Dad looked at him warily, as if unsure how to respond.

“They have her and they’ll do the same thing!” Papa cried, curling in on himself. “My baby is gone.”

“We have to call the others. We have to start looking for her.” Dad said, rubbing Papa’s back to try to calm him.

“Who are ‘they’ and what does anything have to do with Maddie? Why did Uncle Al say she was k-” Klaus started but stopped before finishing his sentence as his papa made a strange noise.

“I’ll explain later, we just need to call the others now.” His dad said, pulling out his own cell and dialing.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Unlike the others in the family, Klaus doesn't know how to properly deal with people with anxiety or anything Mattie does. I'm also not making Mattie think Maddie is more important to him than Klaus with his saying 'his baby' its more, he'd really say that for either.  
> Its weird writing these characters as adults, full blown adults while also having kids as well. Although, all the adults won't be as much in the center, they'll be at the sides helping out.  
> Also, human names I'm using because I realized not all of them are very popular or known. Taika is nyo!Finland, Klaus is 2p!Prussia. You'll also see 2p Seborga(I was originally gunna have 1p him before realizing I already had him in SV), Nyo!S.Italy, Nyo!Den, and Nyo!Sve. And then there are the Toyliards again, but more are gunna be shown, since this is a big gap between the stories.


	3. Familiar

Maddie woke up with a bag over her head, and it felt like she was in a small moving room. She tried to take the bag off, but found her arms tied behind her back.

“Hey! Somebody! Help!” She shouted, hoping wherever she was there were people nearby to help her.

There was no answer, as if wherever she was had been soundproofed. She kicked around and heard metallic sounds, like she was kicking a car, and her blood froze.

_Am I in the trunk of a car? Is this real? Am I really being kidnapped?_ She thought wildly as she began kicking and screaming in the back, pleading that someone could hear her.

The car continued moving for maybe another ten minutes, but it felt like an hour to Maddie, before stopping. She was too tired to try to call for help and she could now feel the cold winter seep into the trunk. She shivered as the door seemed to open and she was picked up. She squirmed but was still too tired to actually try to get away.

She was carried around, and had no idea where she was. She felt like whoever was moving her was going down some stairs and could tell they were in someplace dark.

Maddie was suddenly dropped on something mushy and the bag was taken off her head and she looked around wildly, trying to identify something, anything that could tell her where they were, but found nothing familiar.

She found herself facing the large man again, and beside him a large woman with equally strange and scary looks. They both stood over her with wicked grins. Maddie brought her knees up to her chest in an attempt to protect herself but the two just laughed. They sounded similar, almost identical.

“You are a cute one. I’m surprised that old toy could make something so cute. Could you, sister?” The man leered and Maddie shrunk as the woman leered with him.

“No, I didn’t think it would. But didn’t the toy end up with another male? How is it this one looks so alike?” The sister responded.

Maddie continued to curl in while wondering what the hell they were talking about. _Who are they talking about? Who do I look like? What toy?_

“Did you take the phone this time? I remember hearing Mother say she had forgotten to do that with the old toy. We don’t want to do that with this one, do we?” The woman asked and Maddie snapped her head up, eyes wide.

“Of course. We can even have fun with it. It seems to take pretty pictures, don’t you think?” The man gave Maddie a look that made her feel weak.

“I think we should do that later. Why don’t we play a game first?” The woman commented. “How about Experiment and then we can search for the next one?”

The man nodded and he picked Maddie up, both ignoring the cries she gave to be released. She looked around quickly and found a large hallway lined with many doors, all but the one the left was closed. The hallway was lit with many old fashioned light fixtures, and looked old in general. From the cold, it might have been underground, but until Maddie could see a window, she couldn’t really tell.

They reached a door on the left side of the hallway, and the woman unlocked it. Maddie was then dropped again, this time on what looked like an examination table with old fashioned handcuffs along the edges and the middle.

The man untied her but before she could do anything, the two adults forced her to lie down and handcuffed her to the table, cuffing her ankles as well, exposing her to whatever they planned to do to her.

She felt fingers lightly brush her side and it was then that she realized she no longer had her winter jacket. She didn’t know when they had taken it off, but it might have been before she had woken up.

The fingers tickled her, and she squirmed away but they continued. She squeaked and tried to make them stop, but they only continued, and even began moving Maddie’s clothes slightly, and her attempts to squirm away increased until she felt nails against her skin.

“Stop.” The woman commanded.

“Hey, think this one has the same curl Mother talked about?” Maddie paled when the man spoke.

“Oh, let’s check. Hold the head down.” The woman said and Maddie felt hands on her lower jaw and neck.

She saw the woman uncomfortably close and saw her eyes light up as she found what Maddie had hoped she wouldn’t find. She reached up and grabbed the wayward curl, and Maddie felt strange, like she was hot everywhere and it made her confused.

“Oh, Charlie, I found it!” The woman sneered, petting the long wayward curl and laughed when Maddie’s face reddened.

“Please. No more. Stop. Please!” Maddie cried, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

“That’s interesting.” The man, Charlie said, and she saw him suddenly appear in her vision. “I wish there were more toys with these, don’t you, Kai?”

“It would make the toys much more fun, yes.” The woman, Kai, sighed as she released Maddie’s curl and the two stepped away from her. “Now should we find the next one? You can come back for this one after. Do whatever.”

Charlie chuckled and it gave Maddie a chill worse than the winter weather.

She heard the two walk away, leaving her alone cuffed to the table.

* * *

 

Marcello sighed as his parents continued to argue over nothing again. He could care less about what they were having for dinner, but his parents always found a way to fight over what to make.

Finally getting fed up with it, he told his sister he was getting fresh air and bundled up and left the house. In his haste, Marcello forgot his cell, but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to be out long.

The winter season made outside already dark, but that’s what he liked about winter. The short days meant it was closer to the next spring, and the long nights meant more sleep, which was something everyone in his family enjoyed to do way too much.

Marcello decided to just do a walk around the block, knowing the argument didn’t last too long before they made up and had dinner on the way.

He had just turned the street when he walked right into a woman.

“Sorry, bella. Didn’t see you there.” He apologized, barely looking at the woman as he continued to walk.

“It’s alright, dear. Do you happen to know the Vargas family, by any chance?” She asked and Marcello stopped mid-step before turning around to look the woman in the face.

She was quite strange looking, as well as bland, except for her hair, which was vividly bright in contrast to the dull colours of winter.

“Uh, yeah, that’s my family. Why do you ask?” He asked.

“Oh, just wondering. We had heard they moved here years ago.” She said, walking away.

Marcello cocked his head before shrugging at the woman, turning around and continuing his walk.

He was just finishing his walk around the block when he again walked into someone, but the other person was much larger than him, making him fall over.

“Hey!” He said, glaring up at the person before noticing it was the lady again. “Oh, sorry again.”

“We keep bumping into one another tonight.” She smiled, but it didn’t seem to reach her eyes.

Marcello got up, apologizing again and turned his back to the woman.

He jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his face as a cloth was slapped over his mouth.

He inhaled as he was about to shout, breathing in whatever was on the cloth, and his head felt dizzy. He stumbled as he tried to get away, but before he could take a full step away, his legs gave out and he saw black.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: The curl returns and after a year I'm still terrible at explaining it...  
> While looking for gender neutral names, I was surprised by just how many there are. Also think the Toyliards like having unisex names. At least the newer generations.  
> Marcello is 2p Seborga.


	4. Something Fun

When Charlie returned to the room where Maddie was still handcuffed to, the look he gave her made her whimper.

“I think I want to try something fun today.” He said, uncuffing her but kept a tight grip on her hair.

He pulled her off the table and made her walk in front of him, all the while holding her up by her hair. Maddie could barely move her neck without Charlie tightening his grip, making Maddie then cry out.

They walked past the room Maddie had first been in, and going to a nearby room that was pitch from the doorway.

Charlie pushed Maddie in, and she fell forward, just barely able to cushion the fall with her hands. She looked around, trying to see something before a piercing light turned on, blinding her. She recoiled and bumped into something flat.

Blinking to regain her vision, she found what she had bumped was a plain desk, something Maddie has seen every day during school. Her eyes wandered up past the desk and she paled at the sight.

There were tons of toys and handcuffs of different purposes lining one entire wall, and Charlie was beside it, looking at all of them with a creepy smile. Maddie looked back where the door was to see it was closed tightly.

While she was looking away from the wall of toys, Charlie had returned and petted her hair until he found her curl and pulled it.

The edges of Maddie’s vision went white and she felt herself go limp, only making the pain and warmth the curl gave intensify. She moaned, trying to say anything for him to stop, but her words were unintelligible.

“Let’s have some fun, pet.”

 

Taika

_mads??? answer plz!!!_ Taika texted, puzzled when her last ten messages hadn’t been answered by her bestie.

She groaned and tossed her phone to the other side of the bed when Maddie still didn’t answer for several minutes.

_Where the hell is that girl?_ She thought as she flopped on the bed. _She never leaves home without her cell, and she always answers quickly. Maybe I should call her home, see if it was shut off or something._

Taika sat back up and reached for her phone before speed dialing Maddie’s home phone.

It rang a couple times before she heard the familiar answer of one of Maddie’s dads, although he sounded distracted.

“Yes, who is it?” It was Maddie’s louder father, the one that looked nothing like her.

“Hi Mr. Beilschmidt! I was wondering if Maddie was there? She’s not answering her phone.” Taika said nicely.

Apparently she had said the wrong thing as Maddie’s father grew silent for a bit.

“Um, are you still there?” Taika wondered if the call had suddenly ended but she suddenly heard from the man again.

“Oh, sorry. No… We… We don’t know where she is right now.” His voice sounded quiet, making Taika thinking he was telling her a secret.

“What do you mean, Mr. Beilschmidt? I just heard from her like…” She checked the last text she got from Maddie before putting the phone back to her ear. “a few hours ago. She said she was going to be coming over, remember?”

“I really can’t talk now, Taika.” Maddie’s dad said, again sounding very distracted and Taika wondered what was going on. “I’ll have Maddie call you when we find her.”

Taika barely got to say another word before she heard the click and dialtone.

_What was all that about?_

Marcello

Marcello felt groggy and hungry, but he stiffened when he found himself in some room alone. He felt like his clothes had been moved around, as if he or someone else had tried to take them off in a hurry.

He froze when he heard distant sobbing and struggled to get up. He tried to walk over to where he heard the sobbing, but found a wall in his way. He couldn’t see very well in the dim lighting and searched for a door somewhere, but when he found the door, he found there was no knob. He was trapped in a room with only whoever was outside the room could get out.

Marcello pounded on the door, calling out for the sobbing person.

“Hey! Who’s there?” He shouted, and the sobbing stopped very suddenly before starting again, this time louder and, to Marcello, a lot harder than before.

Not understanding what was happening, Marcello pounded on the door harder, hoping he would get some answers somehow.

“Someone, anyone? Hello? Let me out of here!” He shouted, and yelped when the door suddenly swung open, and Marcello stumbled forward in surprise.

“This pet is too loud, isn’t he, sister?” A low voice said to his left, and Marcello whipped his head to see the person, but all he saw was a large outline.

“Yes, he is too loud. But that’s what I like. A fighting pet. One that needs to be broken in.” The voice was familiar on his right and turning his head, Marcello saw the outline of the woman he had bumped into while walking.

“Who the hell are you two? What am I doing here? Where am I?” He demanded, but his questions were ignored.

“Do you think he has the same curl? He is related to that old toy of Mother’s.” The woman said.

“I’m just surprised we didn’t get the curl.” The man replied and Marcello was utterly confused.

It wasn’t until his mind clicked when it understood toy and curl, his mind going back to a story his parents had told him and his sister about their uncles.

His eyes widened as he switched his wide eyes from one person to the other.

“You’re the bastards that kidnapped my uncle!” He breathed as he wheeled backwards, but he was too late as the man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the room.

“Oh? This pet knows about us, Kai.” He said.

“It doesn’t matter. The pet won’t be able to tell anyone. And we need the one we have already to meet her new fellow pet.” The woman said and Marcello was forced to walk between the large man and woman into a new room where the sobbing grew louder.

When the woman in front moved to the side and the man pushed Marcello in, he saw a sight that horrified him.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: First Toys, now pets. This story destroys my image of innocence xD But I do think these twins would think that having toys is too childish, but pets are absolutely okay.  
> Also, guess how old Kai and Charlie are~ I left hints.


	5. Pets

Marcello stared at the sight in front of him.

It was a girl lying naked, or mostly naked to the teen, in the middle of a bare room. Marcello saw blood pooling where she lay, and her skin was peppered with small bruises that looked like handprints. Marcello couldn’t see the face of the girl, as her long blonde hair covered it as well as one of her hands. The other tried to cover herself up.

“Oh my god.” He whispered and the girl stiffened, as if frightened to move.

The door behind Marcello closed then, and he turned back to see through a screen window that the man and woman were watching them.

“Why don’t you say hello to your fellow pet. You’ll have to get used to each other.” The woman smiled, almost cruelly, before the two turned and walked away.

Marcello went to the door and tried the handle, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Damn it.” He cursed as he walked away from the door, looking back at the girl on the floor.

“Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly, walking up to her cautiously.

“You can’t be real. They made you up. This is another illusion.” She whimpered, still not showing her face, but she sounded faintly familiar.

“Do, do I know you?” He asked, kneeling beside her but far enough away not to be in the pool of blood.

“No, no, no, no. You’re not real. Go away. Go away!” She cried, never once moving her hand from her face, but she raised her head in Marcello’s direction and he saw through her hair a split lip and tear tracks from one side of her face, and what looked like a cut near the corner of a closed eye, as if someone stabbed this girl with a small piece of glass.

“Please, bella. Tell me if I know you. You seem familiar.” He pleaded and was shocked when the girl dropped her hand to stare at him.

“Marcello? No.” She whimpered, staring at him in shock.

Marcello couldn’t even speak. He just stared at the girl and recognized her, even without her glasses.

“Maddie? Oh my god, Maddie?” Suddenly staring at his family’s close friend’s daughter made him pale. But he couldn’t look away.

Up-close to her, Marcello saw that she did have clothes, but they were stretched and ripped in too many places to be considered clothes anymore. Her free arm covered her chest, even though there wasn’t much there yet. Her hair covered most of her body, but the parts that Marcello could see were horrible. She was littered with bruises and small cuts, and blood and some other fluid mixed together along her legs. He couldn’t even guess what could have happened to her.

“Oh god, Marcello, they’re going to do the same thing!” Maddie cried, spreading her arms wide to hug Marcello hard, allowing him to see her chest completely bare and just as bruised and red for a few quick moments. Marcello was bright red as he fought to immediately get that image out of his head. “They’re going to do the same thing to you and it’ll never end!”

“Maddie, what are you talking about? What happened to you?” He asked, averting his eyes as he pushed Maddie away slightly before taking off his jacket and shirt, leaving on only his undershirt, as he gave his shirt to her.

“Please don’t make me say it. Can’t you tell already?” She gestured to her body, not looking up at Marcello.

“No, I don’t. I don’t understand what’s going on. But I think I might know something.” Marcello muttered, looking at Maddie as she finally had his shirt on, covering the bruises and whatever else. “Did your parents ever tell you what happened when they were a little older than us?”

She shook her head, still looking down.

“When one of your dad’s was a couple years older than us, he was kidnapped by these psycho twins, and Uncle Feli was kidnapped after him. Our parents spent a weekend trying to find them before they were able to find them, get the cops, and save them. But the ones who kidnapped them had a huge family that did the same thing. Pa said the bastards didn’t get anything more than a reprimand, but the twins went to jail, and I think they are still rotting for all they care.”

Marcello took a breath before continuing. “But what happened to the two that were kidnapped, even though it wasn’t for a long time, still affects them deeply. They used to hold little meetings together until they all got kids to talk like a therapy session, but they never helped for long.”

Maddie finally looked up to stare at Marcello with wide tear-filled eyes. “That’s why Papa acts like that? Because of that family? But… What does that have to do with this?”

“They were talking before I got here about toys, and I remember one bad day when I was visiting Felicia when I saw Uncle Feli’s side. He told me it was because they tried to make him and you dad a toy.” Marcello said.

“You mean… These could be the same people?” Maddie whispered.

Marcello shook his head. “I think they might be related to them, but I don’t think they are the same people from last time.”

“Oh, we are very much related to them. And then, we are related to even you.” They jumped when they saw the door had opened silently and the two were standing in the entrance of the room.

“Did you know Mother was pregnant because of that one day? And you say uncle?” The man said with a mock smile. “That makes us cousins!”

Marcello felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. “No way. You’re lying.”

“Oh, you think so? But it would make so much sense. We were born just nine months after the kidnapping, our Mother was in jail at the time, and she told us everything. She didn’t have a male toy before the old toy.” The woman said, stepping forward.

“This makes everything much better, don’t you think, Kai?” The man said, taking a step forward as well, and Marcello felt Maddie cower back.

“This is much better than revenge. But we still need one more, do we not?”

The man stopped and gave the two teens a creepy smile. “Ah, yes, the last girl. And then we must train them, correct?”

Marcello didn’t like the sound of that.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Wow, I was actually descriptive. You won't see a lot of description like that in a while. ^.^''  
> Also, this is for both stories, there are mind games being played even when I'm not writing it. Maddie here just finished maybe the Memory Manipulation game Mattie felt. What do you think she would have seen if it included distant relatives(she and Marcello would be related right? Because Ludwig and Feli married and have Felicia(nyo north italy) who is both of their cousin)?


	6. Returning

Lovino sighed angrily as he set the table while his husband finished with making dinner. He called to his kids to wash their hands for dinner, but only saw one come into the dining room.

“Where’s your brother, Katrina?” He asked his daughter, but she just shrugged.

“He said he was going for a quick walk around the block. He should’ve been back ages ago.” Katrina said. “I was going to text him, but found the idiot’s phone on his desk.”

“He’s not here?” Lovino asked annoyed. “What the absolute hell does he think he’s doing? It’s late in the evening in the dead of fucking winter! And he decided to go for a walk?!”

He straightened and was about to head for the front door when the house phone rang annoyingly loud.

Growling to himself, he picked it up, thinking it was his stupid son to tell him where he was.

“Hey, Lovino there?” He heard a frantic tone of Gilbert and his annoyance mounted.

“What the everloving fuck do you want, Potato bastard?” He asked, putting a hand on his hip.

“Nice to hear from you too, Lovi. But I really need to talk to you and Toni at the same time, if possible.” Gilbert said urgently.

Lovino groaned but walked into the kitchen where Antonio was just taking the food off the heat.

“Okay, you’re on speaker, now talk, you bastard.” Lovino said, not noticing his daughter opening the door to listen.

“Guys, they took Maddie. They knew about what happened to Mattie, and they kidnapped Maddie. Klaus is trying to comfort him, but this is going really badly. We don’t know where they would be now, and we’re worried.” Gilbert seemed to rush his words.

“Huh? What do you mean, Gil?” Antonio asked, cocking his head at the phone.

“They told Alfred to tell the ‘old toy’ hi, and took off with Maddie somewhere. They took her when she was in the forest.” Gilbert said and Lovino raised his eyebrows.

“Why the hell would she be in there? Her house is the opposite side of the school.” Antonio said.

“We don’t know either, but she was there, two freaks were there, and then they were gone.” Gilbert said. “We’re going to go search for her tomorrow, maybe their using the tunnel again. Are you able to help?”

“Oh, I can’t, I have work tomorrow. Lovi and the kids should be able to help, right?” Antonio looked over at Lovino. He sighed in resignation, but knew it was important to look as quickly as possible. He hoped they would find Maddie as fast as they had found Feliciano and Matt when they were teens.

“Yeah, we’ll be there to help. But we shouldn’t have Matt or Feliciano in that forest. I don’t care if they say they can do it, I’m not allowing them near that place. I will restrain them if I have to.” He said.

“Gotcha. See you then.” Gilbert hung up and the two parents looked at each other with worry.

“I thought this was over, Tonio.” Lovino slouched until he was leaning against his partner. “Why does this keep happening to us? Aren’t we too old for this by now?”

“They are our kids, Lovi. We’re never too old to worry about our kids. Now let’s eat and worry tomorrow.” Antonio said, taking the food and bringing it out to the dining room where Katrina was already sitting, as if she didn’t move.

Madeline

Maddie couldn’t tell how long she had been trapped wherever she was with Marcello. It couldn’t have been more than maybe a day, but already it felt like a lifetime. She wondered briefly if this is what Papa had felt when he had been a teen.

_It must have been to have been such a terrible thing if it still haunts him now._ She thought.

She curled in on the shirt Marcello gave her, feeling relieved the two psychos hadn’t done anything to them yet. She had been dozing while Marcello just sat beside her, almost guarding her. She appreciated the sentiment, but she thought he was going to get hurt by not resting himself.

“Marcello. Do you think our parents already know about what happened to us?” She asked him as she slowly shifted into a sitting position, wincing a bit as she did.

Marcello started, quickly turning his head to Maddie in surprise. “I thought you were asleep still.”

“Do they know, Marcello?” Maddie repeated, hoping for some good news.

“I don’t know. They might know that I’m gone, I was only walking around the block when the crazy bella took me. How did you end up here, anyway?” Marcello asked.

“I… Honestly? I don’t really know. I was in the forest behind the school and then I was here.” Maddie tried to remember more, but it was a little fuzzy the more she tried to remember.

They both started at the handle of the door jiggling and they both whirled to see who was coming in.

They were surprised to see an older man, much older than Kai and Charlie, enter and he gave the two a lecherous look.

“I don’t think I’ve seen hair like that since that boy I had chosen. Pity he got away before I could leave a mark on him.” He commented, looking pointedly at Marcello.

Maddie glanced between the man and Marcello confused. _What the hell was this man talking about?_ But Marcello’s eyes widened.

“You’re the ‘naked bastard’ Pa talked about?” He sounded incredulous.

“Oh, he’s your father? Well, this’ll make up for it, won’t it?” The man walked towards them and Maddie was frozen in confusion and fear.

But the man ignored her and went after Marcello, cornering him.

“You look so much like him, too. I still remember that look in his eyes when I was on top of him. I wonder…” Maddie couldn’t see what the man was looking for but saw his hands trap Marcello’s face and petting his hair, until Marcello gave a strange groan and the man cried in happiness. “You do have it!”

“Let him go!” She cried, standing up but wincing with every movement she made.

The man just laughed and continued to pet Marcello’s hair before stepping away from him, allowing the teen to drop, panting heavily.

“I’ll see you later, pet. Maybe I’ll finally be able to have the fun I was supposed to have 29 years ago.” He turned back with a wicked grin and brushed past Maddie and left the room.

Maddie tried to reach Marcello as quickly as she could, but everything still hurt and it took a minute to reach him. She dropped to her knees and put a hand to his shoulder, wincing when Marcello violently jerked away.

Not knowing what to do, Maddie kept close to Marcello as she began to cry, everything that had happened becoming too much for her.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I haven't told you the ages of the kids yet, have I? Well, of the ones you've seen, the youngest is Katrina, 13, while the oldest is Marcello, 16. Maddie, Klaus, and Taika are 14, and the three you haven't yet met are 15-16. So, given that Charlie and Kai are 28-9, doesn't that make you feel so good about the situation? *sarcasm* And that man again is... 50-something? I can't remember his age...  
> Next chapter you'll find out who is the third person to be kidnapped.


	7. The Third Chosen Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up:  
> Mika/Michaela is Nyo!Denmark  
> Taika is Nyo!Finland  
> Beatrice is Nyo!Sweden

Taika woke up early the next morning to the home phone ringing nonstop and it seemed everyone else in the house grew deaf to the noise. Groaning, she forced herself out of the warmth of her bed to the phone, putting the device to her ear when she answered.

“Hello?” Her voice sounded sleepy even to her.

“Yeah, hey? Taika, is our daughter there?” It took a couple seconds for Taika to recognize the voice of her step-sister’s friend’s dad, Mathias.

“Hmm? Uh, not that I know of…” Taika held the phone to her ear as she walked over to Beatrice’s room. “Did she run away again?”

“Yeah…” Mathias sounded both worried and sad. “She and Lukas had another fight and she stormed off, saying she was heading your way around midnight last night.”

Taika hummed her understanding before knocking on her step-sister’s door before looking in.

“Bea? Is Michaela in there with you?” She called softly, looking around the dark room, taking the phone away from her face for the second.

She only saw Beatrice groggily wake up to give Taika the stink eye for waking up too early on a non-school day. Taika frowned but whispered an apology and closed the door quietly, putting the phone back to her ear.

“Uhm, she’s not here, Mr. Kohler. I only saw Bea sleeping alone. Are you sure she said she was coming here?” She asked.

“Yeah, even Lukas said he heard her say Beatrice’s. Sure she’s not just in the bathroom or something?” Mathias sounded hopeful.

Taika looked around the hallway and listened carefully. “Nope, I don’t think so.” She bit her lip. “Have you tried reaching her cell?”

“Yes, but she never answers us when she’s mad at Lukas.” Mathias sighed over the line. “Well, thanks anyway. I might try her cell again. Sorry for waking you up, Taika.”

She hummed before they hung up, Taika still only half-awake to fully understand what Mathias was talking about. When she did, she froze for a good half-minute before whirling back to Beatrice’s room and all but crashed in.

“Bea, have you heard from Mika at all?” She demanded, not caring about the look her step-sister gave her.

“No. Le’ me slee’.” She mumbled, her words mashing together, as she hugged her pillow over her face.

“Bea, are you sure? Her parents just called saying she was coming here around midnight and haven’t heard from her since.” Taika insisted.

“No. Not here.” She turned over and refused to move anymore.

Taika was about to leave when she saw Beatrice’s phone flash, and knowing not many people talked to either of them, quickly checked, finding a text message from Mika. Feeling torn, she quietly nicked the phone and left Beatrice’s room, opening the phone and checking the message.

_you better not be asleep. i need to crash at your place, just round the block. il text when im outside your house_ Read the message, received a little after midnight.

Taika worried her lip before putting the phone down on the table with the house phone. She found it was a strange coincidence that first Maddie doesn’t answer her texts and her family sounds a lot odder than normal – her mind reminding her that Maddie’s father had said she’s hear back when they ‘find her’ – and then Mika doesn’t show up where she said she was going to be.

“What’s going on?” She wondered to herself aloud.

Madeline

The door suddenly opened, waking both Maddie and Marcello from their fitful sleep. After Maddie had cried herself out, she and Marcello had curled against one another and fell asleep.

Maddie tensed when she saw the vibrant orange hair of Kai before seeing Charlie not far behind her, holding what looked like a bundle of clothing to Maddie. It wasn’t until it started to twitch that she realized there was a person under the bundle of clothes and she sat up straight, eyes wide.

“We finally have my pet.” Kai nodded to the bundle as Charlie all but dropped them on their back.

Maddie heard a muffled cry and she saw long choppy golden blonde hair partially cover a girl’s face. Her hair looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it, and her voice didn’t help.

“What the hell?!” The girl cried, stumbling away from the adults and brushing the hair away from her face. “Who the fuck are you? Where am I?!”

Maddie just looked at the girl, who seemed to be at least a year older than her. She had a look that reminded Maddie of her dad got really pissed off, with dark murky blue eyes that sparked with anger.

“You’ll be here unless you wish to be isolated for me to train you, pet.” Kai said flippantly, not looking at the girl at all.

All that did was enrage the girl even more.

“Tell me where the fuck I am. Who the fuck are you two?” She seethed and Maddie could practically see the anger roll of the teen.

Before Maddie or the girl could blink, there was a loud _smack_ and the girl’s head flew to the side, her hand clapping over her cheek.

“What the _fuck?!”_ She cried, stumbling back.

“Be good, and maybe you’ll meet these two again after we come get you.” Charlie deadpanned, like he was talking to a new dog.

The two left, leaving the girl to caress her cheek and stumble until she hit a wall and slumped down. Marcello wasted no time and quickly walked over to her. Her body tensed as she saw another person approach her but looked up to see Marcello and Maddie behind him, both looking concerned.

“Are you okay, bella?” Marcello asked, kneeling in front of her and reaching out to remove her hand from her cheek. “It sounded like it hurt.”

“I’m fine.” The teen snapped, but allowed him to check her cheek. Maddie saw over his shoulder that it wasn’t too bad, just bright red against fair skin. “Who are you?”

“Marcello, bella. And this is Madeline, my friend before this all happened.” He gestured to Maddie as he spoke, and the girl looked over at her.

“I know you. Aren’t you a friend of Taika?” She asked. Maddie was taken aback for a second before she nodded. “Yeah, you looked familiar. ‘M Michaela, er, Mika.”

“Hello, Michaela. Sorry we have to meet in such a way.” Marcello greeted grimly.

“What do you mean?” Mika asked.

“I… Can’t really explain it… But, long story short, those two had kidnapped us and who knows what they’ll do to us.” Marcello said.

Mika just stared at Marcello for a long moment before shaking her head as if to clear water from her head. “What?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I just realized I kidnapped all characters that start with the letter M in this fic. Jeez... I just chose Mika because I wanted the Nordics that are in here to actually have a valid reason to get involved. And because of her parents, she has the intensity of Den, but the anger of Norway.  
> Now, I hope I have my timeline correct in saying Maddie has been kidnapped for about almost a full day, Marcello for half a day, and Mika just came. Things will heat up for them, but things will go slightly differently for the other side.  
> Also, if you ever question who is who, don't be afraid to ask.


	8. Search the Forest Again

Klaus sighed in relief when his dad took over watching over Papa. He wasn’t used to it, it was always Maddie or Dad who took care of Papa, so he never cared much over how they did it.

He trudged to his room to catch maybe a couple hours sleep, passing the closed door of his sister’s room, and he paused. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want his sister. She wasn’t hot, she wasn’t alone when she was taken, and Klaus couldn’t understand how she was connected to anything.

Groaning, Klaus finally made it to his room and collapsed on his bed, dozing before he hit the pillow.

It felt like he barely had any sleep when he woke up about three hours later at his dad’s holler. He grumbled but got up and changed clothes quickly before heading back downstairs to see his parents putting on their winter gear.

“C’mon, we’re going. We’ll need all the pairs of eyes we can get for this.” His dad said, zipping up his jacket.

“Where are we going?” Klaus grumbled.

“To the forest, it seems like that would be the best place to look for clues.” His dad lowered his voice slightly as Papa left the house, still looking dazed. “But I want you to stay with Papa, okay? That forest is really bad for him, and I would stay with him, but I’m going to be looking with the Vargas girls, and I’ll be orchestrating the search.”

“Seriously?” Klaus felt his shoulders slump forward but didn’t argue. “Fine.”

It didn’t take too long for the three of them to get to the forest, and they had to wait a while before the others started to show up. Klaus remembered them from family gatherings or various New Years’. He saw his cousin, Felicia, talking with her parents, looking like she was trying to calm Uncle Feli down. He saw Katrina and Uncle Feli’s brother, but was surprised not to see her other dad or older brother. He looked around when he heard a shouted greeting to see Uncle Al with Klaus’s honorary Uncle Arthur.

“Is this everyone?” Dad called when everyone gathered around him. “Okay, this is good. We’re going to be searching in pairs, since that seems to work very well for us. None of the kids are to go without an adult, I don’t care how old they are.” He looked pointedly at Felicia when she seemed to be about to speak. “I’m splitting you up.”

Klaus stayed with Papa and watched as the others were put into pairs. Katrina and her father were together, and Felicia was with Klaus’s father, her parent’s staying together and Uncle Al being paired with Uncle Arthur.

“Okay, so we’re going to be checking most of the forest for any signs as to where they could have gone. Not many people use this trail in the winter, so the tracks should still be pretty fresh.” Dad told everyone and soon they were off to search.

Not even ten minutes had passed before Klaus saw Katrina, her father, and their uncles walking towards him and Papa.

“I told him once, and I’m going to hurt him to make him understand.” He heard Katrina’s father mutter angrily as he took Papa’s arm and began walking the way Klaus and he had come from. “These two are not allowed in the forest. Not again.”

Klaus looked confused, but heard his uncle sigh.

“Look, Feliciano wanted to search. He’s not a kid anymore, he can look after himself.” Uncle Luddy reasoned.

“No, he’s not a kid, but he is not ready to go back there. Neither is Matt. That stupid Potato bastard said he wouldn’t bring either and yet, here they are.” He seemed to seethe when they reached the edge of the forest.

He turned around and pointed to Uncle Feli and Papa.

“You two are forbidden from entering this forest. I will physically restrain you two if you try.” Katrina’s father said, as if talking to little kids, before pointing at Klaus and Uncle Luddy. “And you two aren’t allowed to let them enter the forest or so help me.”

“Lovi, why can’t we help? This is Maddie. I have to help find her.” Papa said, looking more normal than Klaus had seen him in the past 24 hours.

“No, I don’t care. We will help find her. There might be some clues outside of the forest. Look around it, not in it. Got it?”

“But, fratello.” Uncle Feli began.

“Got. It?” Katrina’s father enunciated, staring down the adults until they nodded. “Good. Now, come on, Katrina, we have to get back to searching.”

The two turned and left, Katrina looking back with a worried look. Klaus just blinked at the retreating forms until he looked back at the adults he was with.

“Might as well do what your bruder wants us to do.” Uncle Luddy sighed. “I don’t want to hear another two-hour-long lecture like last time.”

“But, Ludwig, we can handle being in there if someone else is with us.” Papa said.

“No, I really don’t want a lecture, Matt. You know how they are.” Uncle Luddy gave Papa a pained look. He took Uncle Feli’s hand in his own and tugged gently. “Now, we’re going to go this way, you two go the other way and we’ll meet halfway.”

“Okay.” Klaus said, taking Papa’s hand and tugging him the other way.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: The search is around the time that Taika learns that Mika isn't at home from the last chapter, just fyi. And no one knows besides Katrina and Lovi that Marcello is also missing.


	9. Playing Games

It had been an hour since Mika was brought it when Charlie came back and took Maddie, laughing when Marcello and Mika tried to stop him. He had used Maddie as a shield when Mika tried to attack him, and had left with the crying girl.

Marcello had been taken next, by some old geezer that gave Mika chills when he looked her way. She was powerless to stop Marcello from being taken and soon she was alone in the large room.

Mika moved herself to the farthest corner from the door, not sure whether she should curl into a ball or try to smash the door down and escape. She felt useless, as useless as Lukas always said she was.

Mika blinked, surprised to feel a tear trail down her cheek before she furiously rubbed it into oblivion. _No._ She thought. _I’m nothing like what that prick thinks of me._

She whacked the back of her head on the wall to try to force herself to think of a way out, but only began to get a headache. It was then that she remembered her cell phone, and dug through her many pockets to find it deep in her pants pocket. She huddled so her knees provided coverage from anyone who might see her, and took her phone out.

She spent a few seconds wondering who she could contact before noticing the messages and missed calls she had, thanking the stars that she had kept her phone on silent. She had a thought that the kidnappers would have taken her phone away if they had heard the phone go off.

She looked at the latest message from her dad. _Michaela Lovise Kohler, please answer these texts. Where the hell are you, young lady???_ Mika rolled her eyes. Her father tried so hard to act adult but was still too overly emotional.

Before she could think anymore, Mika quickly sent a text to her father with as much information as she could. _daddy, idk where i am. please help me, some others have been taken too. taikas friend and a guy named marcello was kidnapped too. Daddy, help, I’m scared._ She hit send before a new text appeared, this one from Bea’s step sister.

_Ur dads r freakin out, plz answer them mika._ Taika wrote.

Before Mika could respond, she heard the door open and she quickly put her phone away, shoving it deep into her pockets again as Kai entered the room, a scary grin on her face.

“Time to play, pet.” She said, advancing towards Mika.

Madeline

It was another game, and it hurt Maddie to the point it felt physical.

Charlie had started out talking about Papa, going into such vivid detail about all the things that had happened to him with the previous man Charlie called Uncle. She had tried to block him out, but there was no way for her to cover her ears since he kept her arms to her sides, and he would just repeat over and over the same details.

“Uncle was such a loving man to his toy. He loved soft skin, you know. He loved unmarred flesh that he could decorate with lines.” Charlie said, rubbing his hands over Maddie’s arms. “He told us his toy loved to scream whenever they played. They were delicious, the sounds of the screams.”

The man tightened his grip on Maddie’s arms, pulling her towards him. “I wonder if you have delicious screams, pet.”

Without warning, Maddie was thrown onto the floor, her head whacking against the tiles and seeing stars. In her daze she didn’t realize Charlie had gotten on top of her, pressing against her so hard she couldn’t breathe.

Maddie tried to stay quiet, not wanting to let the man have any pleasure in hearing her call out, but when she heard the man’s jeans zip, she screamed.

Marcello

Marcello fought the man hard, using anything to help him against the bastard. His fear and adrenaline helped, and he kept it fueled with the knowledge the man had tried to do something to his Pa.

He twisted when the man again grabbed his wrist, lifting a leg to kick his knee back, but it seemed finally the bastard guessed what he was going to do and grabbed the leg, unbalancing Marcello. He pulled the leg and Marcello went down, just barely able to protect his head from the fall, but it was enough for the man to pin him to the ground, knee in his gut.

“Is your father just as feisty?” He mocked a frown. “I wish I had gotten to see it. But a younger body is much better now. Now, little toy, stop moving unless you want to see your own blood.”

At the threat, Marcello stopped even breathing, his eyes narrowed with hate at the man.

“Come now, toy, we’re just going to play a game.” The man smiled again, a cruel smile that made Marcello want to sock him, but couldn’t.

Before he could react, the man placed a hand on his forehead and Marcello saw nothing.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I don't know why I can't think of mind games to play on these kids... But I really want to write one...  
> Also, didn't mean to make the so far nonexistant Lukas a dick of a dad. But its more Mika's view on how Lukas is, not how he actually is.  
> Anyway, I'm still on a bit of a hiatus with writing until I get settled with school and work. It's going to be really stressful for me without adding writing all these fics.  
> So, hopefully I'll be able to get to my groove before October, but if not, sometime in October I should be able to post again.


	10. Nothing

“What do you mean, there’s nothing? We’ve searched the entire forest! There has to be a clue somewhere!” Gilbert cried to the small group of searchers, almost grabbing at his hair.

“There is nothing, dumbass. We’ve checked and rechecked.” Lovino huffed, hugging his daughter for warmth. “We can’t always be lucky with these kinds of things, Potato bastard.”

“We have to.” Gilbert tried to keep his voice from cracking but couldn’t, and even Lovino paused in being his usual angry self.

“We’ll find her. But it might take a bit longer than last time.” Lovino said, giving him a solemn look.

“Al, are you sure you don’t remember anything?” Gilbert suddenly remembered, turning to his brother-in-law.

Alfred shook his head slowly, eyes down at the snowy ground. “I can only remember the people who took her, not how they got away. The woman had dyed orange hair, and the man had almost blood red hair. They walked maybe to the other side of the forest, but I don’t know anything else.”

“God damnit!” Gilbert, feeling frustrated, kicked the ground. “What are we supposed to do now? We have no evidence to give to the police like before, and it’s only been a day since she’s been gone.”

“We can ask around and see if someone saw if they took a car or something. With hair like that, they shouldn’t be that hard to ignore.” Lovino put in. The others nodded.

“Okay, let’s do that. Meet back here in, say, an hour or so?” Gilbert said, and the others agreed and set off in different paths.

He sighed, rubbing his face hard as if it would wake him up from this nightmare.

“Uncle Gil?” Felicia asked, putting a hesitant hand to his arm.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He sighed the words out, removing his hands, before forcing himself to be proactive. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

Michaela

Mika was running as fast as she could, her heart racing in fear at what was behind her. She couldn’t tell what it was that was behind her, but it sent absolute terror into her system, making it hard to breathe or even think straight.

She turned the corner, before running into a wall of what felt like foam, and before she could recover, she heard the running footfalls of whatever had been chasing her.

Mika screamed as she felt something pass through her chest, and saw what looked like a deformed hand with a familiar tattoo.

Before she could identify the tattoo, everything went dark and she found herself spread eagle on the ground, a foreboding presence close by her head. Her eyes shot open and glared at the woman, hatred in her eyes.

“This is fun, isn’t it, my pet?” Kai asked, an innocent smile on her face.

“Go screw yourself.” Mika spat back, and the smile disappeared, replaced by a frown, and suddenly Mika felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair and pulled closer to her.

“Pet, don’t make me punish you.” Kai threatened with a hiss, leaning close to Mika’s ear.

Before Mika could answer, they heard the door unlock, and they looked to see Charlie come in, carrying Maddie bridal style. She looked to be asleep, or at the very least, unconscious, and he placed her by the wall with a lecherous smile. Kai released Mika to walk over to her brother to talk, while Mika scrambled over to Maddie as soon as they were walking to the door.

Maddie looked like hell. Her hair was a mess of knots from what could only be from Charlie fisting her hair often. The shirt that was apparently Marcello’s had been rumpled and looked even more stretched over the younger girl’s thin frame. Her face was tearstained and pale, making the marks Mika was noticing to be very visible. There were finger-shaped bruises along her jaw and by her ears.

Mika’s heart went out to the girl, as she gently smoothed the hair away from her face as well as she could. She wanted to attack the ones who were doing this to them, but knew she had no power against them. They were stronger and more agile than she was, as if they had been raised to know how to do this kind of thing.

She had been so into her thoughts and into trying to manage Maddie’s hair, she didn’t hear the door open until it was slammed close. She twisted her head around cautiously, relaxing when it was only Marcello, limping slightly towards them.

Mika honestly hoped they would be found soon, ushering Marcello to them with an open arm.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wish I could always be that descriptive with Maddie, but alas... It comes and goes. :P  
> Also, hello again! I'm alive. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter for this, but many reasons prevented me from writing anything at all. School, no time when I was inspired, not being inspired when I had time, and other responsibilities I have to take priority over writing and updating my fics.  
> So, there's a bit of a jump in time, not much, in the next chapter.


	11. Perfect

The found nothing the first day. Or the second. Or the fourth.

Klaus saw his parents slowly descend into hysterics, and he could do nothing to help them. His dad would get wound up and twitchy whenever he heard an extra squeak on the floorboards, while his papa seemed to be becoming catatonic, walking around the house in a stupor. It both aggravated Klaus and frightened him to see his parents, his role models, his heroes of his childhood, reduced to this with every day that Maddie was missing.

They no longer had family dinners. Or at least Klaus didn’t, preferring to eat in his room in the comfort of his music blasting in his headphones over eating in creepy silence, as well as always seeing that empty seat across from him in the dining room.

He had the radio on as he ate his dinner, some sort of pasta that wasn’t as burnt as normal, meaning his dad was able to focus on cooking just long enough to make it edible. The song had just ended and the radio people were talking, when there was a disturbance.

“Hang on, folks, we just got a memo…” The woman said, her tone sounding serious. “Well, listeners around the West Island, please listen closely. There appears to be another few kidnappings this week, adding to the young girl Madeline Beilschmidt-Williams. A young man, around 16 years old, named Marcello Vargas, has been missing since the day after Miss Beilschmidt-Williams had gone missing.”

Klaus dropped his fork, hearing it distantly clang onto the floor as it missed the plate and desk completely.

“… A young girl as well, only 15 years old, by the name Michaela Bondevik-Kohlers, has been missing for a few days. There is no connection between the three young teens just yet, but if any of you have any information, please contact the following number.” The radio host continued, but Klaus had tuned her out already, rushing out of his room, his food forgotten.

“Dad! Papa! Did you listen to the news?” He shouted, finding his parents still eating in silence.

They jumped, looking surprised at Klaus as if forgetting he was still okay and with them.

“What’s wrong? What news?” Dad asked, putting down his fork slowly.

Klaus’s head swirled with questions, jumbling with the information he tried to give you. “They… They said others were taken, but they don’t know if it’s the same people who took them, but it must be, they have him, and another girl.” He rushed out the words.

“Woah, Klaus, slowly. Who? What?” His dad raised a hand to pause the tirade of words coming from Klaus’s mouth.

“Marcello! And some other girl with a familiar last name. They’ve gone missing like a day after Maddie.” He said, forcing himself to speak slowly.

He saw Papa drop his fork quickly, staring at him disbelieving.

“Are… Are you sure, Klaus?” Dad asked carefully, worry transforming his face.

“Yes. It was just on the radio. They said Marcello’s been missing for a few days, same with the girl, I think her name was Michaela? They’ve been missing for the same amount of time.” He explained.

“Marcello’s missing? Our Marcello?” Klaus was almost surprised to hear his papa speak, having thought he had gone mute since the first day’s search.

Madeline(A Week Later)

Maddie panted, kicking her legs hard to keep above the surface of the water even with the weight of her clothes weighing her down.

Her master was seeing how long she could swim, for what purpose, she didn’t know, but it seemed to keep him away from her body, and that was all she cared about. She was in a large, deep pool in the building she had been kept in since she was taken. It was dark, as the windows were boarded completely, and the lights were weak and sparse in the room.

She nearly swallowed water as the small ripples pushed water into her open mouth, and she coughed it out, the only noise besides the panting and the water slapping against her and the walls.

“Under!” She heard the dreaded word from her master, and she gasped, holding as much air in her lungs as she could as she went under the water.

After every ten or fifteen minutes of swimming above water, he would call out for her to go under for as long as she could, never telling her why she as doing any of this, but she knew that if she questioned or challenged, she would be punished, and she just didn’t want him near her body after three days of nonstop contact with the man.

As she resurfaced about two minutes from lack of oxygen, she wondered dazedly how Marcello and Mika were doing, haven’t seeing them for a couple of days. She knew they must be being treated much better than she was, as whenever they saw her, they looked both shocked and pityingly at her. She almost envied her only friends because they did not experience the pain she had, but knew she would not be able to handle it if they were in the same boat as she was, or if the roles were reversed.

“Good, now get out. We’re done, pet.” Her master called, and Maddie inwardly retreated inwards as she swam slowly towards him and the ladder to get out of the water.

She left the water, and the cold air made her gasp audibly in surprise, wrapping her arms around herself as if it would do any good. Her master didn’t give her another glance as he began walking out of the room, Maddie following obediently after him, shivering.

They walked through the corridors of the strange building their captors seemed to have bought, and Maddie again wondered where they were, if they were actually underground or not. She looked around at the doors they past, knowing where half of them went by then.

They reached the main room where Maddie and the other two would sleep together when they weren’t with their masters. She saw Mika already resting in the corner, her face looking more peaceful then it had been in days when she was awake.

Maddie’s master ushered her into the room with a mockingly soft caress of her cheek, before cupping his hand around her neck, forcing her to look into his deep blue eyes. He looked her up and down before nodding, fishing in his pockets with his other hand and she knew what he wanted.

“Against the wall, look submissive, pet.” He growled, releasing her neck as he found what he wanted.

Maddie stiffly walked to the wall, kneeling with the bottom of her feet touching the cold wall, lowering her head with her hands clasped in her lap, letting her hair fall a bit in front of her.

“Perfect.” He said, and Maddie heard the click of her phone being opened and the flash of the phone taking pictures.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bit of a timeskip, like I said, and quite a bit seemed to have changed, huh? Maddie no longer thinks of Charlie as his name, but of the name she's been forced to call him until it slowly stuck(kinda how nicknames are stuck by people repeating them over and over until you forget their real name, its happened to me. I know this friend only by her nickname Totoro, I cannot remember her real name)  
> This story, just pointing it out now, will be more like In A Cage than Summer Vacation. Sorry not sorry.


	12. Messages

Mika hated Kai with a passion, but had no way to fight her directly, as every time she had tried before, she was punished rather unpleasantly. So she went with a more subtle way of fighting the Manic Pixie as she liked to think of her as.

And for the most part, her methods of subtly fighting her worked. She spent the least amount of time with her captor than the others, meaning she had more time to plan a mutiny or rescue mission.

She had sent all the information she had to her parents, about their captors, how they were related to a case when her parents were their age, and what she could tell about where they were, all on her cell before the battery died.

And then she waited. All the while she saw Maddie and Marcello listen and obey the creepy captors, doing things that made Mika’s stomach turn. It was Maddie that got to her the most, having known her distantly beforehand. She hated watching the kind, innocent girl becoming a pet for this pervy man.

She also heard the cries in the middle of the night when Maddie or Marcello thought they went to sleep. The sobs filled Mika with both anger and empathy, but she couldn’t figure out a way to help them. She could only pray her parents would be able to find them soon.

“Oh, pet~” Mika’s head snapped up at the high voice of the Manic Pixie, and she inwardly groaned. “Is this where you’ve been hiding? Well that won’t do.”

Kai waltzed straight for Mika and pulled her up by the hair, Mika only giving a quiet gasp of pain before following her out the room and into one of Kai’s favourite rooms, which she calls her Play Room, but Mika calls it the Rape Room.

Kai practically threw Mika into the room, flicking on the lights and looking at the teen expectantly. Mika knelt on her knees beside the only chair in the room, glaring at the floor as she heard Kai giggle happily.

“I was thinking about playing dress up. Doesn’t that sound fun, pet?” Kai asked when she sat down, a finger pushing Mika’s head to look at her.

“Yes.” Mika responded robotically, her body going on autopilot as she focused on not showing her displeasure to Kai.

“Yes, what?” Kai’s finger dug its nail into Mika’s jawline and she tried hard not to flinch away.

“Yes, Mistress.” She corrected, happy when the Manic Pixie removed her finger from her face and stood up again.

“Good pet. Now, I was thinking about collars…”

Taika

The family dinner felt forced, for lack of a better word, in Taika’s opinion. Her dad was forcing small talk, but everyone could tell he was barely able to keep his hysterics at bay. Berwald and Beatrice were deathly silent, even when her dad tried to get them to talk about anything. Taika could tell the news was hitting them all hard.

None of them had known about what happened to Mika until the news piece on the radio in the afternoon, and no one knew what to do about the fact two kids they knew were kidnapped now.

“I’m… Not hungry anymore. I’m going to bed.” Taika mumbled finally after half an hour of awkward silence and moving the food around her plate. She stood up and left her plate on the table in her hurry to get to her room.

Shutting the door, she fell on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She just couldn’t understand it. _Her best friend, and now Bea’s best friend, both kidnapped within the same week, and no one knew for almost three weeks? School would start again tomorrow, and Maddie and Mika wouldn’t be there._

Her fingers moving without her knowing, Taika felt the plastic case of her phone and grabbed it, looking at the dark screen before opening it, going to her text messages and writing to Mika and then Maddie.

 _Where are you?_ She wrote, holding the phone to her lips, debating whether or not to send it before her finger slipped over the send button and the messages sent before she could delete it.

She rested her phone over her head after that, and began staring at the ceiling again, wondering if Maddie and Mika were okay, or alive at this point.

She jumped when her phone rang with Maddie’s jingle, and she sat up quickly, her phone dropping into her lap as she did, staring at it wide-eyed. She looked at the new message she had been given, shakily.

It was a photo, taken with a cell phone. It was showing a young blonde, her face mostly covered with her tangled and wet hair. In fact, her clothes also looked sopping wet, as if she had been under heavy rain or something for hours. She was on her knees, with a too-large shirt acting like a small dress, but Taika could see a very visible collarbone and unhealthily thin arms, as if the girl hadn’t been given much food in a while.

The girl looked very familiar, and it gave Taika a sick feeling.

Her phone sounded again, and a message appeared under the photo, and Taika shouted for her parents.

 _The pet’s a little busy at the moment._ It said, before another photo came in, showing the girl’s face. She was gaunt and pale, heavy dark bags under her eyes as if she didn’t sleep enough, and a healing scar around one of her eyes, as if she had been cut there.

Berwald was the first to get to her, and Taika shakily showed him the photos, struggling to contain herself.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Sorry with the wording, but I hope what I wrote made mostly sense? I'm trying to get things to fall into place, and timeline is feeling very wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. Sorry again about that.  
> I might be finally back from my haitus. School is slowing down, leaving me actual time to write~ Hoorah!


	13. One Week Later

“Master? Where are we going?” Maddie asked as she felt her arms being forced behind her back and thin plastic cords wrapping around her wrists. She couldn’t see a thing with the blindfold over her eyes, and when he had placed them on her, she had thought he was going to do something else with her, until he kept her standing.

“Shut up, pet.” Her master grunted angrily, gripping her upper arm with enough force to bruise, but she had learnt to not make a noise of distress around him. He pulled harshly on her arm and Maddie stumbled forward, not sure where they were going, but felt the drop of temperature, and belatedly realized they were leaving the confides for the first time. “Keep that pretty mouth shut, or I’ll make you unable to speak.”

Maddie retreated inwardly at the threat, mentally shuddering horribly, but kept quiet.

Then she heard a different type of door opening and she heard something that nearly made her cry. Soft whooshing and the sharp sting of winter air hit her exposed skin, and she gasped as she stepped onto the cold ground, her bare feet sinking into an inch of snow, her toes curling in shock.

She had barely a second to realize what was going on when she was forced to continue walking until he made her stop, and she heard the sound of a car trunk opening and all the blood left her face. She was being moved. Without Marcello or Mika. She was going to be alone with her master if they were moving to another building entirely.

Maddie was forced to lie down in the trunk and was threatened again not to make a sound as the trunk was closed. Maddie immediately went about to move her arms to get the blindfold off, and was able to get it off only when the car started.

It was dark, but there was a little bit of light where the taillights were, allowing Maddie to see the inside of the trunk. She saw empty bottles by her feet and other random junk anyone would have in a car trunk, and knew she should hurry up. She only had one chance, and braced herself as best she could before kicking at the taillight, ignoring the pain of kicking with bare feet.

She kicked and kicked, until finally she broke through, and almost howled in pain as the inside of her foot was sliced by a sharp piece of either glass or fiberglass, but managed to muffle it with the sounds of the car.

Now Maddie had to maneuver herself to look through the hole she had made, and it seemed now her master was interested in taking many sharp corners. But she managed to turn herself around and looked through the hole and saw the outside through the back of the car, and her heart nearly leapt out as she saw other cars with other people driving behind. She was so close!

But her hope was short lived as she realized she had no idea how to get them to notice her in the trunk, and before long, the car took a turn down a familiar street.

 _Wait… Familiar street?_ Maddie paused before she stared wide eyed at the passing buildings before they slowed and turned and all she saw were trees.

The car stopped and Maddie scrambled to right herself and hide the hole she made before the trunk was opened and Maddie saw Charlie’s face become angered at her with her blindfold off.

He reached in and grabbed Maddie by the throat and leant into the trunk, covering the opening with his large body and he pressed forcefully on her windpipe.

“Did I say you could take off that blindfold, _pet?_ ” He whispered in the tone that always meant she was going to be ‘played’ with for hours without rest.

Maddie let out a pathetic whimper and her master kept a tight grip on her throat as he pulled her out, the bitterly cold winter wind striking Maddie again. But she didn’t care about the cold, her body was going numb as she still had no air reaching her head. She felt her body slowly going limp as he pulled her out of the trunk before the pressure went away, and her vision speckled back into existence as she took gulping breaths before stilling when her master took her head and put the blindfold back on her.

But not before she saw where she was.

It was the forest behind the school.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: They've been missing for a month now, wow.  
> I hope you guys can see where I'm going with this~


	14. Reproduce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, based on this chapter, should I change the rating? Because it might get darker.

Maddie was pushed forward, and she fell when her bare foot didn’t find the ground where she had thought it would be, tumbling down stairs she had not thought would be there. She lay there, on the cold concrete in a daze as she felt the new bruises and cuts on her body from the fall until she heard footsteps approach her and pull her up by the hair before her master took her by the arm again. He seemed to be very angry at Maddie, but she couldn’t tell why he would be. She had been a perfect pet, and never tried to do anything before that he would know about.

For several minutes of her stumbling blindly forward with her master, all Maddie heard was the slapping of her feet on concrete flooring, along with her master’s heavy footfalls, and their breathing, well, Maddie’s breathing. Charlie was quiet, and she could only hear it if she stopped her panting from the hurt.

Finally they stopped and Maddie was pushed to the side and she tumbled again, but luckily the floor was still there and close unlike last time. She heard a heavy door squeak loudly as it closed and a switch being flipped before she felt her master’s hand grab at her arm, pulling it up uncomfortably high to get her to stand again.

She did so obediently as she felt the plastic around her wrists loosen and get removed before her blindfold was removed as well.

Maddie blinked at the harsh bald bulb that hung sadly in the middle of a small room that was mostly bare of anything except for something hanging from one wall, just out of the light’s reach. The room was slightly warmer than outside, but only by maybe a few degrees off of survivable living condition.

Her master pulled her over to the wall that was just out of the way of the light and reached up for the thing attached to the wall and Maddie heard heavy metallic clinks as what looked like shackles were brought close to Maddie, but she couldn’t move as her master had a vice-like grip on one of her wrists.

He quickly cuffed the wrist he was holding before getting the other one shackled, finally allowing Maddie to sag, her hands raised just above her head as she sank to the floor, not even caring what her master was doing now.

Until he commanded her to look his way, and she saw her awful, horrible cell phone in his hands, and his skin-crawling predator smile that spread over his face as he saw her expression.

“While we’re down here, might as well have some fun. Right, pet?” He said, and Maddie’s face paled like her father. “But let’s spice it up a bit.”

He advanced on her, and Maddie inwardly retreated.

Michaela

Mika hadn’t seen Maddie all day, and she was worried something bad happened to her, that she had done something out of bounds around the Manics.

It wasn’t until she was called back to the Manic Pixie that she found out where she was.

“My brother took his pet for a little walk.” She said as Mika forced herself to relax in her lap as the Manic Pixie played with Mika’s hair. “They should be gone for a few days, a week at least.”

Mika almost forgot to breathe at the statement, and lost the ability to breathe at what she said after that.

“It’s sad, really. He wants the pet to reproduce before letting her escape. And he thinks his pet will only reproduce if they’re alone.” She said, and Mika could hear the wicked smirk she had on. “Like the place has anything to do with reproduction. Am I right, pet?”

Mika forced herself to let out a breath slowly as she nodded robotically, internally panicking over the fate of her friend.

She almost made a noise when she felt Kai’s cool fingers trail down her neck and rested along her covered chest, cupping the sides almost tenderly.

“Speaking of reproduction, pet.” Mika’s head shot up to face her with a pale look. “You seem of child-rearing age. And that body is mine to decide.” Kai smiled as she scanned Mika’s body pressed closely to her own. “And Uncle Lex’s pet would make fine babies.”

Mika stilled, her face pale and she tried to lean away from the Manic Pixie until she felt nails dig into her skin.

“You could always be reproducing with Uncle Lex himself, you know, pet.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Mika mockingly like a mother would her child. “I’m actually being generous in allowing you to reproduce with the other pet.”

Mika made a low whimper in the back of her throat, but did nothing to protest anymore. Her mind was shutting down in fear as she couldn’t figure out what to do anymore that could help them out of this awful, horrible situation.

Klaus

School was unbearable for Klaus. While everyone else moved on with their lives, Klaus and a few others, like Maddie’s best friend Taika and her step-sister, held tightly to their phones for any news their parents had on the missing teenagers.

He couldn’t understand how the other students in the school could feel so carefree about having so many students missing, or that the teachers weren’t even mentioning it, not even Uncle Alfred.

The first day back, Klaus had sullenly returned to school, despite wishing desperately to have argued, kicking and screaming, to continue looking for Maddie and the other teens. And when he had seen Uncle Alfred with that easy grin on his face, welcoming the class back to school, he practically lost it. He stood and screamed at him before storming out of the classroom, pulling at his hair as he went to the closest boys bathroom.

After a week back at school, Klaus felt like he was slowly losing his mind, but whether it was from anger or fear, he was never certain.

His teachers had given up on trying to teach him, and during the first class the next Monday, he had been told he was to see the guidance councillor instead of attending class for the next while, although he still had to do the work assigned.

And so he sat there, in front of the therapist of the school, a scary looking hulking man by the name of Dr. Braginski, digging his nails into his palms as they seemed fixed in being fists, like he wanted to punch something many times.

“You’re sister is still missing?” Dr. Braginski asked, an empathetic look on his face when Klaus looked up at him. “I do listen to the radio sometimes, and Al-your uncle had been talking about it with some of our colleagues last week.”

Klaus scowled, not speaking.

“I am certain the police will find her and the other students. But whether that’s soon or not is unclear. I’m sorry.” The therapist said sincerely as he took his clipboard finally. “Now, all your teachers are worried about you, so they sent you to me to see if I can help you. We all understand the situation, but we can’t let you just ditch school to search.”

“Well, the police aren’t doing their jobs finding her!” Klaus snapped before realizing he had badmouthed an adult, and a scary adult at that, and he lowered his head in apology.

“They will. Have faith, Klaus.” Dr. Braginski said, his pen scribbling.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm just bludgeoning Maddie at this point, aren't I? Oh boy. Sorry(not sorry) about that.  
> Also, Ivan actually shows up! If you remember in SV, I think I mentioned him like in passing, but he had been in a bad place while in high school, and as he grew up, wanted to make things better for future generations. Tried to be a teacher, but didn't have what it takes, so was suggested being a therapist or something, and he went with it.  
> I also don't know if Maddie, Mika and Marcello go to the same school or not... I'd think Maddie and Mika do, but Marcello? You guys help me possibly? I mean it's only a small detail, but I'm not sure.


	15. Detached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily, HEAVILY implied rape/non-con.  
> I am... Kinda... Sorry.

_Breeding. That’s all they think we’re good for._ Mika fumed internally, glaring daggers into the back of the Manic Pixie’s head as she led her back to the main room for rest. Mika guessed she would then find Marcello’s captor and talk about what they were going to do with them, and she stifled a violent shudder at the thought of her and Marcello anywhere close that wasn’t comforting or platonic. _Like hell I’m going to let Marcello, or that bastard, touch me like that._

But what could she really do? Her rational part of her mind nagged her with the fact she had never tried to stop the Manic Pixie or the men since she had first been taken. She was weak compared to them, in more ways than one. She and her friends were underfed, given just enough to barely survive, giving them thin frames as their fat was eaten away as their bodies tried to keep healthy.

The Manic Pixie reached the main room door and pushed Mika into the room, closing the door immediately after.

Mika looked around and saw Marcello just waking up at the noise, his tense body telling her he had thought it was the pervert.

“Marcello?” She quietly called, walking slowly over to him as she saw his body relax.

“Mika? You okay?” He asked, turning over to see her face as she approached him, sitting up as she sat down. “You look bad.”

“I…” Mika thought about the best words to use. “They want to… _Breed_ us. That’s why Maddie’s been gone all day.”

“Breed? What are we, dogs?” Marcello asked, his face screwing up in confusion before the light faded from his eyes as he continued to think. “Wait…”

“We are not dogs, or pets, Marcello.” Mika said resolutely, putting a hand on his shoulder. “They want us to think that, but we aren’t. We never will be, and we have to stop this before they do anything.”

“How?” Marcello asked, looking down as if to avoid Mika’s face. “If we could stop them, we would be free already.”

Mika opened her mouth, about to reply when the lies stuck in her throat. She knew Marcello knew they had no way free unless someone outside found them, and that idea was becoming more unlikely as time went on. She even wondered if they were even looking for them.

Madeline

Maddie’s body burned like fire. Her head felt like mush. She felt fingers all along her body, and long digits inside her as well, but no one was around.

Her Master had left her against the wall, still hung up with chains, what remained of her clothes were useless, ripped into shreds in a pile by the door. Her hair tickled her nose as if it had been flung around and she didn’t even try to toss her hair out of her face, thinking the curtain would hide her from the real world of pain and helplessness.

She so desperately wanted to curl up, but the shackles made that impossible, so she just ducked her head behind her knees as they were drawn up to her chest, tears slipping down her cheeks without her feeling them.

After they had taken the usual photos, her Master had thought it was a good idea to record him using her as he pleased, hurting her whenever she tried to move away. When he took enough film of her, he dropped the phone and hurt her more, just for the fun of it. He clawed at her hips, at her scalp, and at her back, leaving long red lines that were now leaking tiny trails of blood.

She hurt. She hurt so much she just wanted the pain to end. Even when she dozed, she saw him in her face, his words like whips, his hands like knives.

The door opened again and Maddie flinched, a terrified sob escaping her as the heavy footsteps approached her and a hand yanked at her hair, forcing her to look up at her master.

She no longer saw him as human. She saw sharp claws and dark features, everything about him looking more like a great demon, a creature that was going to kill her as he had his way with her.

He gave a wicked smile down at her, rubbing a thumb roughly under her eye as if to tenderly take away the tears, but he pushed too hard along her cheekbone, his smile widening as she twitched in discomfort.

“Sweet pet.” He said mockingly, his hold on her hair keeping her head in place as he inched closer until her face was touching the fabric of his pants. “You make me feel so good.”

Maddie didn’t respond besides more tears spilling on their own.

“Let’s see how long it takes before I make you feel good.”

Maddie’s mind shut down, her body going on autopilot as her master yanked her up while pushing his pants down.

Marcello

Their masters returned with sickening looks, and Marcello’s stomach dropped in dread.

They didn’t speak to the two, just grabbed them by the arm and tugging them along, eerily silent as they walked through the building until they reached a room that was always for Mika and her master only.

Marcello watched as if detached from his body as he was ordered to stay where he was as his master and Mika’s took Mika and tied her against a large table in the room, his hearing seemed to stop working as he watched Mika thrash and scream. But he heard no sound coming from her.

It was only when his master returned to his side and whispered in his ear that he was sucked back into reality.

“Impregnate the bitch.”

Marcello’s eyes widened, his breathing stopped as he heard the order, and his body tensed up as he internally tried to resist, but his master reached a hand up to his hair and rubbed his curl harshly, and Marcello’s mind went blank.

“Do it. Now.” His master commanded, the feeling of his curl being pulled compelling him to listen, even as he distantly heard Mika cry out for him to not do it.

Marcello’s curl was released and he clambered up the table, his mind telling his body to stop, but he didn’t, couldn’t. He watched as he pulled at Mika’s already loose clothes, pulling his own pants down, and saw Mika struggle, her face contorting in fear as fat tears slipped out.

The room was soon filled with her screams, a sound that would never leave Marcello for the rest of his life.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me now?


	16. Ambulance

Maybe it was a good thing Mika had been screaming when she did, the two decided on later. One moment Marcello was following his orders, the next they heard the door smash open and he was pulled off Mika by police officers, finally feeling the tears on his cheeks from what he had been doing to his friend as he was pushed into a secure corner as the police officers charged at their masters, who screamed and fought and struggled to get away.

And just like that, in a blur of movement, the room was empty except for Marcello, Mika, and a few officers that began to untie the hysterical girl on the table.

“Are you alright, dear?” A female officer asked, and Mika shuddered, folding in on herself. “You’re Michaela Kohler, correct?”

Mika’s head snapped up at her name, her actual name, and she sobbed as she nodded, wrapping her arms around her bare chest for warmth and comfort. She wouldn’t look over at what was going on with Marcello.

“It’s alright, Michaela. You’re safe now. You’re okay.” The woman officer tried to soothe, but all it was able to do was stop her loud sobbing, but tears still fell.

She had no idea how long she stood still in that horrid room when she felt a light hand on her shoulder and she shrieked.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, Michaela. It’s okay. It’s only me.” The officer said, releasing her immediately. “My name is Donna. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Mika trembled, but managed to nod. The officer wasn’t a threat. She was safe, she was safe, she was safe safe safe.

“C’mon dear, we should leave now. We have an ambulance ready for transporting you and your friends to the hospital. We just need to find Madeline.” Donna saw Mika’s face twitch oddly. “Where is Madeline? She was kidnapped by the same people, correct?”

Mika bit her lip hard, uncertain how to answer.

“She was taken somewhere else.” Mika jumped at Marcello’s voice, twirling to stare at him. “They left yesterday or something.”

“They?” Donna asked, but Marcello just shrugged, relapsing into silence.

Mika watched with wary eyes as the officer looked over the two teens before telling them to follow so they could get to the ambulance.

As Mika walked, or rather limped, she saw an officer run towards them with a couple bright orange sheets and handed them to Mika and Marcello, allowing them to finally cover themselves fully for the first time since the first week they had been kidnapped. Mika almost felt weird having so much fabric touching her skin, but immediately held it tighter as cold air blew in the hall as they reached the door to the outside, and Mika almost cried again, but this time in relief.

They were outside, they were rescued.

They were saved.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. But I felt like was good enough on its own.  
> Do you think they'll save Maddie as well?  
> Also, look, its the return of Officer Donna! But man, she must be pretty old now.  
> Fun fact, she was the one that was contacted first to take over the Three Missing Children case, because of the relations. She was almost working herself ragged, but she managed to find the clues, and with the clue of the photo Taika had been given, they were able to trace the building.


	17. Hospital

Taika was called down to the office in the middle of class to hear the news, along with Beatrice, and both gave giant sighs of relief before Taika looked back up at the woman they were talking to.

“But what about Maddie? Wasn’t she with them?” She asked.

The woman shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably and that was all Taika needed to know they still haven’t found her. It was as if all the air had been knocked right back out of her and her joy returned to worry.

“Now, uhm.” The woman – called Kit – resumed her professional look as she spoke. “I was told to pick you two up and gather one more before we head to visit the two in the hospital. All your parents will be there when we arrive.”

“We’re… being taken out of school?” Taika looked shocked, glancing at the receptionist with a confused look, and when she nodded, the teen looked back at the woman. “But why us? We aren’t related to the two that were taken.”

“One of the children requested both of you.” Kit replied.

With that, she escorted Taika and Beatrice out of the school to another school, one of the private all-girls schools and the two waited while Kit went to fetch the last person before they were going to the hospital. She soon returned with a small girl with a perpetual frown, but Taika could see the worry and relief rolling off her shoulders in waves.

“Taika, Beatrice, this is Katrina, the sister of the other rescued victim that I was sent to bring.” Kit introduced and Taika gave the young girl a small smile before they were ushered back into the car and were off.

“It’s true, then? That Marcello’s saved?” were the first words out of the young girl’s mouth, a touch of hope almost hidden behind her forced neutral facial features.

“Yes, dear. But it doesn’t seem good, they found him and the other teen in… Well…” Kit stumbled over her words as if uncertain how to say them. “It seemed as if their captors were forcing them to commit sexual assault upon each other, and beyond that, they seem to have heavy trauma.”

All three girls froze with varying stages of shock and confusion on their faces. Now they desperately wanted to see the two, and Taika wished it was three, her mind torn between worrying about Mika and worrying about where Maddie could be.

They reached the hospital after agonizing minutes of silence, and all four practically leaped out of the car to head inside the building. Kit asked for where the two were after flashing her badge and off they went to a secluded area in the hospital where trauma patients seemed to dwell.

Kit knocked on the door once, then twice, then three times before opening it very slowly and the teens peered from behind the woman inside the room.

It was darker than outside, with dim lights and the lights of various medical instruments beeping and two figures on the bed with a few larger figures standing at the ends of their beds, and whispered words reached Taika’s ears.

“Marcello!” Katrina cried and tore off to one of the figures, a gaunt looking boy around Beatrice’s age, if Taika had to guess.

She turned her gaze to the other figure on the other bed, and her heart stopped then skipped a couple beats as she recognized the flash in the girl’s eyes.

“Mika.” Beatrice whispered and rushed to her side, Taika walking in slowly with Kit, who stood by the door.

She saw Mika’s dads, Mika’s birthfather on the verge of tears while her stepfather just wrapped an arm around him. Knowing she shouldn’t interrupt just yet, Taika went over to the boy’s bed, where his sister and parents, an angry looking man and a teary man like Mika’s dad, stood beside him.

“You… Have no idea how much you fucking scared us, Marcy.” The angry dad said, but Taika caught the slight cracking in his voice as she approached.

“Sorry…” The boy, Marcello, muttered, thin arms wrapping around his middle. “I’m sorry. lo siento.”

The teary eyed man spoke quickly in Spanish, much too fast for Taika to process the unknown language, but it seemed to make the entire family on the verge of tears. Taika just stood there, tucking her hair behind her ear uncomfortably until Marcello noticed her.

“Who are you?” He asked, and Taika saw his hands grip his thin hospital blanket, and his family seemed to only now realize she had been there.

“I, uh, oh, sorry. I’m Taika, a friend of Mika and…” She bit her lip as she looked at Marcello. “Maddie.”

The name made the boy jump in his bed, and the family seemed to take a new interest in the girl.

“Do you… Do you know where she is? Why wasn’t she saved with you two?” Taika asked as cautiously as she could.

“She, they, we couldn’t…” Marcello spoke quickly, breaking into Spanish and what sounded a little like Italian that seemed to make the other members of his family pale a bit.

“Stop!” Marcello’s sister clapped hands over her ears, a fearful and confused look over her face. Their teary eyed dad took her to the side, leaving the angry dad and Taika with Marcello.

“What…?” Taika asked, but the angry looking father just quickly shook his head before going off to maybe check on the sister.

“What… Happened?” She asked quietly but Marcello just shuddered and wouldn’t answer, instead began muttering in broken English, Spanish and Italian.

Taking that as her cue to leave, Taika walked over to Mika’s bed, where she got to watch the end of a tearful hug between Beatrice and Mika.

“Mika, are you okay?” Taika asked kindly, concern written across her face.

“I.” Mika began before pausing, looking confused and she shrugged, shaking her head. “No? Maybe? Don’t really think I’ll ever be okay ever again, but hell seems nicer than what I went through.”

“Oh my baby girl.” Mathias, Mika’s birthdad stage whispered, flinging his arms around his daughter. “You must have been so scared.”

“Dad, get off, please, now, get off, now now now.” Mika’s face transformed into one of verging panic, and her heart monitor started to increase in speed until Lukas forced his husband off the girl.

“Michaela?” Beatrice started, looking concerned as she reached out a hand, but Taika grabbed it quickly at the look of fright that passed over her eyes.

“She’s been doing this since we got here.” Lukas explained, his eyes narrowed, but his expression was unreadable. “She’s fine giving contact, but as soon as you try to bring yourself near her without her say so, this happens.”

“Mika? It’s okay, it’s just us.” Taika said, keeping her distance and kept eye contact with Mika when she turned to her, putting as much calm into her voice as she knew how to. “Can you tell us anything of what happened?”

Mika was staring at Taika for longer than she would have liked to be stared at before the girl spoke.

“Maddie’s dead, or is going to be. He’s going to kill her, one way or another. They did it to Marcello, and nearly killed me by the time we were saved.” There were tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke, but it seemed she was willing herself not to cry. “They’re terrifying, horrible monsters walking in human skins. Manic Pixie was the worst. Or maybe it was her brother, he liked to hurt Maddie, the bruises, bruises everywhere, bruises and blood and cuts and oh god the cuts...”

Her heart monitor picked up again as she spoke, but she continued to speak, her words running into one another and Taika and the others could see she was starting to shake, the tears that had one moment been welling up in her eyes were let loose, streaming down her face as she stared without seeing.

One of the nurses that had been in the room to watch over the two patients walked over to Mika’s IV drip and put a syringe filled with something in it, and pushed the thing down slightly, the liquid mixing with the IV and going into Mika’s arm and within seconds, Mika’s words became unintelligible as she seemed to fall asleep.

“I’m sorry. We have orders to put them to sleep any time any of our patients are on the verge of panic attacks or anxiety attacks, or anything like what you just witnessed. She’ll be okay, but I think the questions triggered her.” She said, a sympathetic smile plastered on her face. “Both victims might be here for a while before they can be released.”

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what hospital layouts are like, or if any of what I said could be true, but it doesn't really matter since this might be the only chapter where we are in the hospital.  
> Might. We may have another chapter where they are in the hospital.


	18. April's Showers...

Months. It had been months since Maddie saw the sun, since she had felt the beautiful coldness of winter, since she had seen Marcello and Mika and their captors.

Since that time, she had been used at least twice a day, and now began to believe her master’s words that what he gave her was what she deserved.

He would constantly tell her what her worth was, which was nothing except for producing children for him, constantly and forever, and that the blood and the hurt was supposed to be there, that she was being groomed into being the perfect woman, the perfect little pet, the perfect little bitch.

It got worse when she kept getting sick, throwing up her only meals she was given, and with the chains, most of it would land on her naked body and stay there until Master came and decided to clean her.

The sickness wasn’t the only change since she had gotten trapped with Master. Maddie found herself relieving herself more often than she normally had, making a mess around herself and she was forced to smell her own urine for hours, sometimes days before Master would make her clean it. She also felt pain in her stomach, the same pain as when she was on her periods, but more intense.

Maddie couldn’t understand what was happening with her body, but since Master had taken her, she never really knew what was happening to her body anymore.

Then one day Master came into the chain room, but it didn’t seem he was interested in doing anything to her or her body, but had a little plastic stick she had seen in movies. A pregnancy stick. Maddie’s blood froze as she went into autopilot again, her body following the orders of Master and soon she was staring unseeingly at the plus sign on the stick.

She heard Master laugh and felt him press his thumb against her cheekbone in the way she now started to believe was as warmly, before he left her in the chain room squatting in her own urine.

Klaus

It had been close to four months since Maddie had gone missing, and about three since they had managed to find Michaela and Marcello. While Klaus was happy to see his distant cousin now out of the hospital, he longed to see his sister, if only for his Papa’s sake.

Papa had started to become a shell of the man Klaus had looked up to as a child. He would barely leave the master bedroom, and the many times Klaus had passed by the door, he would see his Papa crying silently, squeezing his pillows tightly in his hands as he seemed to scream soundlessly. Klaus could barely take the torment of passing the master bedroom to get to his own room, and opted instead to just sleep on the couch downstairs rather than passing his Papa.

His dad wasn’t taking everything in stride either. He didn’t crack as many jokes as he used to, and he seemed to always look around when Klaus was eating, as if to see Maddie appear suddenly to ask for breakfast. He still went to work, but Klaus could tell he wasn’t really paying attention to his work.

Klaus, on the other hand, was withdrawing from school and his friends and classmates. The school acted like they understood, but only his friends and Michaela actually understood how he was feeling. His friends were giving him space, and constantly nagging him that they’d be there for him if he ever wanted to talk, and on one hand it was annoying and aggravating to constantly hear the same BS, but the other hand, he knew they were sincere, he knew they were trying their best to be there for him, but they didn’t know how to do that properly.

It was now April, winter was still clinging to the ground in gross black and gray clumps of snow while the grass was soggy with all the extra water the snow gave it.

Klaus wondered, as he walked to school, if Maddie had seen any of the snow, or if she was laying in the snow long dead, or if she was trapped somewhere dark, without any light around, crying like Papa had been since the active search parties dwindled until it stopped, stamping the case as cold as the snow, cold as Klaus’s outlook on his sister’s survival chances.

Growling at how dark his mind was turning, he forced himself to think about his schoolwork, thinking of the formulas for his science class. That was now how he coped with everything, flinging himself into his schoolwork, something he actively hated before everything happened. School was something Maddie liked, and by throwing himself into his schoolwork, Klaus felt as if Maddie was still with him. He often heard her speaking to him, telling him the correct formula for a science problem, or the right answer for English or math.

School went by like a lightning strike, and soon Klaus found himself trudging back home with his uncle.

Glancing over, Klaus wondered how Uncle Al was taking everything. He was able to still teach, though many students could see how distracted he was. His teaching style changed greatly, as he stopped his own unique way of teaching, and began teaching by the book, often boring his students to the point of tears, but no one really blamed Uncle Al for his sudden change.

Everyone in the school knew what had happened by now. All the students that didn’t know Uncle Al or Klaus personally tiptoed around them as if they were finely broken glass.

They finally reached Klaus’s home in complete silence and entered the house just as silently. Klaus went straight up to his room, looking away from the master bedroom’s open door as he did so.

He set up his desk to work on his homework, but the silence got to him, and as he stood up to close his door to blare his music as loudly as he could, he heard it.

A choked sob. Another.

A whispered word from Uncle Al.

A higher pitched sob, as if his Papa was trying to speak, but the only sounds he seemed to be able to make were sobs and an almost animalistic keening whine.

Klaus slammed the door before he could listen to anything else, but was surprised to feel his eyes stinging, and when he looked down at his hands, he saw drops splashed around his knuckles, and he crumbled. Klaus fell to his knees loudly, and a loud sob wrenched itself out past his lips as he felt hopeless. Hopeless and helpless to do anything, to help anyone.

He knew he was deluding himself, throwing himself into his work, actually believing he could hear his sister when he was working on his school stuff. She was dead, he just knew it, she was dead and gone and he would never see her ever again.

His precious big sister was dead and Klaus couldn’t do anything about it.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, four months trapped with only Charlie for company...  
> Do any of you hate me yet?  
> I didn't actually mean to get this dark, it just kinda sorta... Happened, ya know?


	19. The Back of the School

“Up, up, pet.” Maddie woke with a start, her eyes wide as she felt her arms in a strange position.

They weren’t being held up by the shackles, and all the blood was running back to them, making them feel as if her blood had been replaced with solid lead.

Master stood above her, pulling her up and making her walk in the first time since they had walked into this place. Maddie didn’t dare speak, but obeyed him without question, following his instructions until they reached some stairs that seemed to lead to something bright, painfully bright.

“It’s your lucky day, pet.” Master said, and Maddie looked over at him, puzzled.

He grabbed her by the upper arms, squeezing harshly.

“Listen carefully, pet.” He voice sounded threatening, and Maddie held back a whimper as she nodded vigorously. “I’m setting you free, but only for a bit. You see, you’ll never be free of me. I made sure of it.”

With that, he dropped a hand until it trailed down her stomach and stopped at the inside of her upper thigh, making her shiver.

“Be grateful, pet.” Master said, and Maddie nodded quickly, agreeing blindly as to not be punished. “I’ve groomed you to become the best pet, the best woman, you could be. You’re worthless without the ability to please a man. Never forget that, pet.”

Maddie nodded again. Master turned her around and pushed her up the stairs, walking right behind her.

“Now, close your eyes until I tell you that you may look.” He ordered and Maddie automatically closed her eyes, stumbling up the steps until she was forced to stop and suddenly she felt the light blind her even under her lids.

But she didn’t have much time to think of that when Master pushed her forward again, and she felt the weirdest sensation on her feet. It was squishy and tickled the bottom of her feet, and her hearing was assaulted by the sounds of a woods.

Maddie was spun around several times, disorienting herself before she was told to walk forward, still having her eyes covered.

Finally she was told to stop and open her eyes, and not look back. She did, and gasped.

She was at the edge of the forest behind the school, staring up at the shadow of the building she hadn’t seen in what felt like eons.

She took a step forward, carefully, as if she was about to step on something sharp, but when no punishment happened, Maddie took more steps, her footing wobbly as she hadn’t walked in months, but soon she was on the sidewalk, staring awestruck at the plain building that was her high school.

It was then that she heard a scream, and she whirled around to stare scared at another woman who stared at her like she had three heads.

Looking down at herself, Maddie could not at first figure out why the woman screamed until she looked over at her again and saw… Clothes… She looked back down at her naked self and slowly pieced it together.

But now her body was shutting down, and she stumbled, the woman now looking concerned instead of shocked.

“Are you…ie?” She heard the woman ask, but as if through a tunnel.

“Help… me…” Maddie rasped, her vision narrowing until she saw nothing, but distantly heard the wails of sirens.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the symptoms of pregnancy was fatigue, and I'm not sure how to write fatigue, so that ending was it. '~'


	20. Photos and Blankets

Blackness. Blessed blackness. It wrapped around Maddie like a warm blanket, and she felt safe. She was only ever safe in the blackness, because the light normally meant pain and crying and more pain and an endless cycle of the two.

Slowly the blackness seemed to dim around her, and she started to feel and hear things. She felt a strangely familiar thing lying on her body, and it was soft, oh so soft, even whatever ground she was on was comfortable. It seemed to relieve the pain her back had for months, and keep her head nice and comfortable.

She also started to hear a faint beeping sound, and mumbling. Straining her hearing, the mumbles began to come in clearly, like using the dial of an old radio, and she tried to understand what was being said, but as she started to hear clearly, she realized it wasn’t speaking she was hearing.

A sniffle surprised her, but only her finger twitched. She heard weeping to her right side, and soft whispering, too soft for her to hear over the sound of the beeping, which felt like it was following her heart.

Maddie heard shuffling and a click of a door closing, and a rough voice speaking as softly as it could.

“How are they?” They asked, and something about the voice felt heartbreakingly familiar, Maddie yearned to open her eyes, but feared the light to open them.

“She still won’t show signs of waking, and he’s, well…” Another voice answered, and the voice reminded Maddie of safety. “Have you heard anything new from the doctors?”

She heard more shuffling and what sounded like someone moving a small chair before an answer. “No. They just keep saying to wait for her to wake up.” She felt a small hand fold around her own as gently as if she were going to break otherwise. “She… She will wake up, right, Dad?”

“Yes. Of course.” Maddie heard a new but familiar voice say tensely, and Maddie knew she couldn’t keep hiding in the blackness when she heard that voice. That voice meant home and cookies and kind looks. It meant she was safe from the closet monsters, from her brother picking on her and trying to steal her toys.

“Pa…pa…” She worked hard to get her muscles to work, to get her voice to speak, but she only managed to mumble the words, her voice at a whisper, but it had the effect she had hoped.

The three voices halted and she knew they were looking at her, and she struggled out of the blanket of sweet blackness. Finally, an eye cracked open, and the view almost brought tears straight to her eyes.

There, in front of her, above her, was her brave Papa, her loud Daddy, and her annoyingly lovable brother, all staring at her with different stages of shock. Papa beamed for a split second before he seemed to fold over with his shoulders shaking violently, Dad wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he seemed to try not to cry, but tears slipped out as he took the other hand of Maddie’s and squeezed gently, a wet smile appearing on his face.

And then there was Klaus, who looked torn between continue staring dumbstruck at her, or bursting into tears. His hand around her own tightened until she twitched in pain and he let go as if he burned her.

“Maddie.” Her Dad was the first to speak, releasing her hand to cup her cheek. “Maddie Maddie Maddie.”

“D…ad…” Maddie mumbled again, trying to move anything, but her entire being felt heavy and she couldn’t do much more than twitch her body and blink as both eyes were open enough to see blearily. “Da-ddy.”  
“It’s me, baby girl. Oh my god, Maddie.” Her Dad’s face crumbled as he tried to not cry like the others.

“Daddy.”

Charlie

Charlie frowned when his sister and uncle weren’t at their rendezvous, but as he looked at the updated pictures of their pets, he smiled. They had planted the seeds that’ll never be gone. He had made certain of that with his pet.

He looked over at her picture with a chuckle. It was the last picture he had taken of her before setting her for the world to screw her over. Her hair thinly covered her bare upper chest, her legs lying in front of her uselessly, and with her eyes so dull, she looked like the submissive pet he groomed her to be.

He looked over at his sister’s pet and their uncle’s and smiled even more. It was a screenshot of the hospital, and they looked ragged. Her sister’s pet was curled up on her bed, her hands digging into her head as if trying to yank her hair out. The boy just seemed like he had checked out of the world, his eyes staring without seeing and his body loose and unresponsive, even within a shitty surveillance camera in a hospital.

The pictures for the other pets were older, apparently taken the week he had taken his pet to impregnate when he had a feeling the police were tracking where they were. He had lied to his sister and uncle about the feeling, hoping he would be wrong, but seeing the evidence, he began to think he had been right.

Growling, he wondered what he could do, but the only thing was still part of the plan. Not to let his pet get rid of her child. He had kept her trapped for the length it would have been safe to give up the child, knowing if he kept her for longer, he was going to get caught.

Knowing his pet had no way to get rid of the child without harming herself, whether it was mentally or physically, Charlie bared his teeth in a smile at the picture.

Charlie turned around to the other photos in the room with a gleam in his eyes.

The dominoes were falling in place, and all he had to do now was watch and keep them straight.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Charlie's POV, if it looks a little weird. I was originally gunna write a conversation with Kai and their uncle together before remembering I arrested Kai and the uncle and so Charlie was the only one not in jail. a.a  
> Believe it or not, the story is actually nearing the end. Don't know how much is left, but we are nearing the end.  
> Also, Happy holidays!


	21. The Thing Inside

Maddie could hear the quiet fighting outside the door to her hospital room as if they hadn’t left the room at all.

“I want to stay here with you guys! Why do I have to go to school? I won’t be able to concentrate anyway!” Klaus argued, and Maddie could imagine him scowling at Dad, who went out with him when Klaus had started to say he wasn’t going to go to school until Maddie was better.

“Because the school won’t care about the reason. It’s not a death in the family, she’s no longer missing.” Dad said in a quiet voice that Maddie could barely hear. “She’s going to be here for a long time. You have to go to school so you don’t fall way back behind your classmates.”

“But, Dad!” Klaus began before Dad interrupted him.

“No buts. For the rest of this week you don’t have to go to school, but starting next week, you have to go; I don’t want to hear anything about it.” Maddie heard footsteps and turned to see Dad walking back in with a heavy sigh.

Maddie’s dad quickly pulled himself together and gave Maddie a soft smile, and every emotion on his face reminded her of happy days when she was younger.

Papa looked up as well when Dad came back with Klaus sulking behind him, and he looked like he was trying to smile, but all that he could do was grimace. Maddie put a hand over his, startling him.

Since Maddie had woken up, she had been slowly moving more and more within the past day. Soon, she was sure, she’d be able to finally stand up and walk. She hadn’t been able to walk since…

Maddie flinched at the memory, her grip on her Papa vicelike, surprising him even more. He looked up at her face, and maybe he saw something that reminded him of his own panics, but he cupped her face with one hand, keeping his eyes kind and focused on her own.

“Madeline, mon ange. C’est d’accord. You’re alright, baby girl.” He whispered, the same whispered voice Maddie heard when the closet monster scared her out of bed in the middle of the night and she had ran to her parents’ bed to sleep with them.

Maddie relaxed her grip and felt her breathing slow, and Papa smiled.

“What was it, Maddie?” He asked softly in the same tone as before.

“I…” Maddie lightly bit the inside of her cheek. “I want to walk, but the last time I did was… After…”

She couldn’t finish the words, could barely think the thought, and desperately wanted to change it.

“What… Happened?” She asked slowly, noticing the surprised look her Papa gave when she totally changed the subject. “After I collapsed?”

Papa looked over to Dad and Klaus, and the three of them were silent before her brother answered.

“This woman found you wandering the edge of the forest, completely… Uhh…” Klaus shifted uncomfortably. “You know, without any clothes and covered in dirt and whatever… And then you collapsed, so she called the ambulance because she recognized you from the news or missing peoples posts. You were brought here as soon as they picked you up, and called Dad at work who called Papa and me at home and we just rushed here.”

“How long?” Maddie asked.

“Not more than…” Klaus looked around the room and then at their parents.

“A full day.” Dad continued. “You were exhausted from everything that happened and fell almost into a coma. The doctors and everyone really worked hard to bring you back.”

Maddie blinked slowly at her family before looking down at the blanket that was draped over her lap, almost wishing they hadn’t brought her back. Being back was living with everything that happened to her. Being back was feeling…

Maddie put a hand over her stomach, which was starting to bump, and felt tears prick her eyes. Her family made noises but Maddie was no longer listening, going back into her mind as she brought her legs up and hid her head behind them.

* * *

 

 

Maddie was pregnant. There was no other way for her to say it. She was pregnant, and it wasn’t possible for her to get rid of it. Her parents had tried talking to doctors, but they all said it was too risky now by the size of the thing growing inside her.

She found out she was most likely around fifteen weeks along, and with that came a lot of pills and tracking to keep both her and the thing inside her healthy, only to feel like she was getting sick with all the food they were trying to get into her. She understood she had to eat a bit more than she would normally, but it felt like her own stomach was a shrunken sack, and even if she never felt full, she couldn’t handle eating too much.

Her family still didn’t know how to take the news, although it had only been a couple days since they were told. Maddie would catch Klaus staring at her stomach with a confused expression, and Maddie was just as confused. Neither had yet had a sex-ed class besides the one they had to learn about puberty in elementary school. Klaus and Maddie had no idea what was happening to her body, and while the doctors and nurses were happy to explain, they couldn’t explain it to the understanding of two fourteen year olds. As well, the very fact Maddie was pregnant at such young an age worried the adults.

“How are you today, Madeline?” Her doctor, a pretty and kind woman named Miss Mei, asked as she entered the room the fifth day since Maddie had been brought back to her family.

Maddie shrugged, her hands rubbing her small softball-sized stomach absently as she looked up at the Asian woman.

“The same, huh?” She suggested, sitting on the chair her family normally sat on, but visiting hours haven’t started yet. “I hope to soon hear you say you’re feeling better.”

Maddie said nothing.

“Okay, let’s get you standing so we can weigh you. I can already tell you’re starting to gain some much needed fat.” Miss Mei smiled kindly at Maddie, helping her off the bed. She was a patient woman, allowing Maddie to take her time and walk slowly outside the room to the weight machine.

She stood on the machine with less shakes than the last time two days ago, and Miss Mei gave her a wide smile as she said she gained almost a third of her original weight.

“I’d say in a week you’ll be back to your ideal weight, don’t worry.” She said as she helped Maddie off the machine and back to her room. “And you’re walking much better now, too. You’ll be better in no time, I’m certain.”

Maddie nodded and gave her doctor a faint smile. “Thank you.” She whispered, and she saw Miss Mei beam at her but said nothing. She knew the doctor lady was proud to see her improving, and while Maddie was happy herself about getting better, she just wished she was getting better without the thing in her stomach.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to feel very sorry for what I'm doing to Maddie. But at the same time, I'm not, it's more I'm sorry for the situation.  
> So, Maddie had been kept without much food (or what 'food' she had should never be ingested as the only source of food), so she must be bone brittle thin, and add a fetus into the mix? Her body must be trying to feed the baby first on instinct before giving the rest of her little food to the rest of her body.  
> Idk, I barely know biology. I'm going by what I can remember and what I think I remember(and the things I find online)  
> This story is slowly, ever so slowly, getting to the end, and just like with SV, WB will have an epilogue on the children when they are older.  
> Will she keep it, or put it up for adoption? Let me know, cuz I'm still trying to figure out which one myself.


	22. ... Brings May Flowers

Maddie had to stay in the hospital for almost a month in total, to bring her back to full health and to monitor the thing that was growing in her stomach.

She was wheeled out by her Papa, but she was worried he wouldn’t be able to move with how much he kept shaking every time she saw him during her time in the hospital, but he was surprisingly steady as they went down the halls. Maddie could barely stand without her swollen feet hurting, so being wheeled around was nice.

“So, what are you gonna do when we get home, Maddie?” Klaus asked from where he walked beside the wheelchair.

“Uhmm, I don’t know…” Maddie mused quietly, a hand absently over her growing stomach.

It still freaked her out that there was another living being in her stomach growing and soon it would be an actual baby. Sure, Maddie had recently – meaning before she had been kidnapped – thought of having kids when she grew up, but she was still in school, she was still learning about her body, and she was absolutely terrified at the thing, the… baby inside her stomach.

“I think a nice long nap would be good.” She finished, and Klaus giggled.

“Of course you’d want to sleep.” He said, giving a smile to her that could be identical to their dad’s.

“Well, compared to where I have been sleeping on, my bed sounds like heaven.” Maddie replied, looking around at her family. She never got tired of seeing their faces, their kind faces, familiar faces.

Klaus’s smile fell a bit. “I, uh, I guess.”

They reached the front, and found their Dad leaning against the family car, a red SUV. When he saw the three coming out, he kicked off the car and headed to them with a kind smile.

“Hey, what took so long, huh?” He asked with his teasing voice.

“Papa was the one setting the pace.” Maddie said with a giggle.

“Ah, that explains it.” Dad said with a teasing smile to Papa before pecking his cheek, and then pecking Maddie’s cheek after. “Well, let’s hurry up and get you home. You must miss your room, huh?”

Maddie hummed in agreement and slowly got up once they reached the car doors, getting help from Klaus to sit down.

Once she was properly seated and had her seatbelt on, her family got in themselves and soon the hospital was behind them. Maddie looked forward to home and her room, especially her soft blankets and bed.

“So, Maddie.” Klaus knocked Maddie from her head, and she blinked at him. “I didn’t get to say anything before because of everything, but…” He seemed to fidget in his seat before taking out a small package from his pocket. “Happy late birthday, sis.”

Maddie blinked at him again, before looking at the package. “What day is it?” She asked.

“Well, it’s like the middle of May.” Klaus said, reaching forward and dropping the small present in Maddie’s lap, or at least, the part of her lap that wasn’t hidden by her big belly.

“I missed…?” Maddie hadn’t even realized she had passed her birthday in the chain room, and her muscles stiffened as she focused on the package to not break down.

She jumped when her Papa’s hand tapped her knee and saw him twisted around to face her. “It’s okay, Maddie.”

Maddie nodded and took a deep breath. “Thank you, Klaus.” She said as she picked up the package and carefully opened it, mindful of the bumps the road had in case there was something really small in whatever she got.

She took away the wrapping and found a small pouch, and when she opened that, she found little gold studs in the shape of maple leaves. She gasped at how fine they looked, putting them close to her eyes to see closely.

“Oh, these are pretty.” She said, smiling to her brother. “Thank you.”

“Dad and Papa helped me pick them out.” Klaus said, returning the smile.

“Thank you, Dad, Papa.” Maddie turned her smile to her parents in the front seats. They both quickly gave smiles back to her before turning back to the road or simply untwisting.

Maddie carefully put the studs back into the pouch, planning to put them on later.

They reached home soon after Maddie had put the pouch in her pocket, and her Papa helped her out of the car and up the stairs.

Klaus had already reached the door and unlocked the door, swinging it open wide to let Maddie in first.

As soon as Maddie past the threshold, she heard people talking from the living room, and curious, she walked towards it, forgetting her shoes and coat.

She turned the corner to the living room and found it filled with her family and friends, even Marcello and Mika were there.

Taika was the first to see her, and she cried out first.

“Maddie!” She threw her arms up, surprising her step-sister Beatrice and Katrina.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the living room in surprise before everyone gave wide grins and either exclaimed ‘Maddie!’ or ‘Surprise!’

Thoughts of sleep put to the side for now, Maddie stood speechless before her family appeared beside her with wide and warm smiles, encouraging her to move forward.

Taika was the first to approach Maddie, and she threw her arms around her best friend in a tight hug.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, Maddie!” She said in a strained tone, as if trying to keep from crying.

Maddie gave a weak laugh, not sure what to say as she hugged Taika back, and saw Mika approach from behind her with a weak smile.

Taika finally took a step back after a while, but kept a hand on her arm, as if afraid Maddie would disappear if she let go, and Mika joined the two.

“Hey, Maddie.” She said. “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Same.” Maddie said quietly. “I’m just glad… it wasn’t in the same place.”

Mika’s smile grew stronger at that, and she giggled lightly. “Yeah.” Her eyes drifted down until Maddie saw her staring at her stomach and she looked down herself, resting a hand on her stomach. Mika grimaced.

“No way…” Taika sounded shocked, and Maddie saw her staring at her stomach now. “I thought… No way… You can’t?”

Maddie shook her head, rubbing her stomach as she felt the weird feeling similar to popping popcorn, and her face must have looked strange, because both girls looked at her quizzically.

“You okay, Maddie?” Mika asked, but Maddie just rubbed her stomach in response and the two girls gave a small gasp.

“Is it moving?” Taika asked quietly.

Maddie nodded. “It feels weird.”

“Can… Can we feel?” Taika asked, looking to Mika as well, and when Maddie nodded again, she slowly brought her hand to her friend’s stomach before quickly moving her hand away in surprise. “I felt it! I actually felt it.”

Mika put her hand to Maddie’s stomach next curiously before just as quickly retracting her arm, a myriad of emotions flitting through her eyes as she stared at the stomach.

Seeing her friends looking a little off put by the fact she was pregnant, Maddie raised her voice so everyone could hear her.

“Is there any pancakes made?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff seems like it was in order.  
> Now, for their birthday, because Klaus and Maddie are... Twins(for the longest time couldn't decide but here it is set in stone) here, I chose to find the middle date between Prussia's birthday and Canada's birthday, and it seemed like it would be the first week of April, April 6.  
> I think I might be ending the series with the next chapter, because I am running out of ideas, and I just really wanna do an epilogue on what happens after the baby is born. Who knows, I might have two epilogues like SV.


	23. 4 Months Later

Maddie never wanted to feel her child, never wanted to find out its gender, never wanted to find out anything about it. She couldn’t. She didn’t want to know.

The new school year had just started, and Maddie was in the hospital, with her Papa by her side and her brother and Dad waiting in the waiting room, giving birth by C-section. The doctors said months before her hips weren’t yet developed enough for a natural birth, and now she was somehow awake but numb neck down as they cut her stomach open to take the baby out of her stomach finally.

The only thing she knew about her baby was its cry. And the cry pierced her heart, but she couldn’t see it, couldn’t touch it, she was just too terrified of it. She thought it would look like the man she had been forced to call Master for months, the man that left large and small scars scattered all over her body, the man that had kidnapped her and tortured her physically and mentally for almost four months straight.

No, she couldn’t see the child, she was just reminded of hell even thinking about looking at it.

But Papa saw it, and Maddie saw his face soften, even though most was covered by a surgical mask. Papa saw the baby and looked down at Maddie with shiny eyes, and she saw he was close to crying.

But all too suddenly, the baby was brought out of the room, and the room went quiet besides the quiet talking between the doctor, Miss Mei, and nurses still in the room, now sewing up Maddie’s stomach and finishing the procedure.

“How are you feeling, Madeline?” Miss Mei asked, looking over the small curtain that kept Maddie from seeing the birth.

Not knowing if she could speak, Maddie just nodded. Miss Mei seemed to understand what Maddie meant and nodded back with a sad smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see your child? Or hold your child?” She asked kindly when she finished up and stood by Maddie’s head.

Maddie was silent as she thought. This was really her last chance to at least lay eyes on the child. But she shook her head, tears springing to her eyes at all the thoughts suddenly coming to her. What if the baby was like her, and not like him? She was giving up an innocent child, but a child that should never have been born. What if she regretted never seeing her child? What if she regretted seeing her child? What if what if what if?

“Okay, dear.” Miss Mei said and Maddie heard the soft clikclak of her shoes walking out of the room.

Papa looked down at Maddie with sad eyes, but he said nothing. He knew how Maddie felt, and only wanted what was best for her.

Soon the what ifs began to make Maddie’s head and heart hurt, and in the hurt, she made the split second decision.

“I want to see my baby.” She cried, not realizing how loud she had spoken as her Papa jumped and she heard the soft conversation of a couple nurses in the room stop.

“What was that, sweetie?” One of the nurses asked.

“I… I want to see my baby. Just once.” Maddie said again. She couldn’t handle the emotions in her, and needed to satisfy something in her.

“I… Alright dear. Hang on a bit.” The nurse said, and Maddie heard him leave.

The other nurse took off the curtain and helped Maddie sit up by raising the bed slightly, without hurting her or the new large surgical scar on her stomach.

After a handful of minutes later, a small group of people entered the room. Maddie saw the rest of her family come in, her brother, Dad, and Uncle Al, who managed to take the day off work for this, and soon her eyes landed on a bundle held by Miss Mei, the nurse that had left following her.

Her family stood at one side of the bed and Miss Mei went over to the other side, lowering the bundle still in her arms for Maddie to see.

The baby was asleep, and she was beautiful. She was very red, as if either sunburned or angry by something in her dream, and she had such tiny hands, Maddie had to restrain from touching her. She had a tuft of almost invisible blonde hair, and a button nose. She had a round head.

“What gender?” Klaus asked, leaning into Maddie to see the baby as well.

“A baby girl. She has the most beautiful eyes too.” Miss Mei said with a smile. “She won’t show them now because she’s asleep, but she has the deepest purple eyes, like the night sky. She looks so much like her mother.”

“Really?” Klaus sounded much younger than he was as he stared at the baby, technically his niece.

“Mhm.” The doctor said, straightening and Maddie’s view of her baby was gone. “Now, Maddie, you certain you want to give the child up, and no contact? That means when the child wishes to know about her mother, she’ll have to go to the ends of the earth to find it?”

Maddie paused. Before setting her eyes on her child, Maddie didn’t want anything to do with it, but now as she saw her, she… Was beginning to think the baby shouldn’t have to be put through that kind of trouble.

“No, I… I want my baby to be happy. She wouldn’t… She wouldn’t be happy if I tried to raise her and see someone else. But, she should know about me.” Maddie said after some hesitation. “I will allow contact, if she would want it.”

Miss Mei smiled again and nodded. “Okay, I’ll get the right papers and bring them in so we can go over them. I’m sure she’ll understand when she’s older.”

Maddie felt tears crop up again and she smiled sadly, nodding. “Yeah… Hopefully.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be considered the first epilogue, or just the second to last chapter.


	24. Epilogue

18 years later

Maddie sighed as she finished cleaning up the apartment. It was her day off, and what does she do? Clean, because there was never any other time to do it.

The phone rang, making her jump and she quickly dried her hands, as she was doing the last of the dishes, and ran to pick up the phone before it hit voicemail.

“Hello?” She asked politely, having answered it before checking the number ID.

“Hey, Mads!” Maddie almost sighed as she heard Taika over the line. “Whatcha doing? Not working, right?”

Maddie worked as a freelance writer online, writing short stories or articles when she found something that interested her. It was a great job, and she set up her own payment, and she was actually slowly making her way in the world of writing, making good money now.

“No, I was just finishing washing the dishes before you called.” Maddie replied with a soft smile.

“Oh, good! ‘Cause I want to hang out, lovely. I haven’t seen you in days!” Taika cried over the phone. Maddie often wondered how her friend had gotten the sudden increase of energy since she worked as an elementary teacher.

“Wow, really? Days?” Maddie chuckled. “Didn’t we see each other like, yesterday?”

“It feels like _days,_ Madeline!” Her best friend groaned over the line.

“Okay, okay. I’ll come over as soon as I-” Maddie was interrupted by her buzzer sounding, meaning someone was asking if they could come into the apartment complex. “Uh, hang on, Taika. Someone buzzed me. I’ll be over in just a couple hours, okay?”

“Great!” Taika almost shouted before they hung up, Maddie shaking her head at her phone before heading to the buzzer to answer it.

“Uhm, hello?” She asked through the speaker. “Who is it?”

“Hi, uh, um.” It was the voice of a young girl, and Maddie frowned. It wasn’t time for Scout cookies, was it?

“Yes?” Maddie prompted.

“Is, uhm, is this Madeline Beilschmidt-Williams?” The girl asked, with almost a hint of scared in her tone, which got Maddie’s attention.

“Yes… Who is this?” Maddie couldn’t recognize the voice and was worried by the scared tone.

“Uhm, can I please come in before I say anything? I… I don’t want to be overheard. But, it’s important.” The girl said, now sounding anxious.

Maddie was silent for a moment. “Alright. Come on up.” She finally said, pushing the button to allow the girl in.

Maddie stepped away from the buzzer with a confused look at it, wondering what in the world this was about.

She wouldn’t have to wonder for long, as she soon heard the rapid knock on her door and she hurried to open it, wondering who the girl was.

As she opened it, she saw a young woman, maybe a couple years shy of twenty, with her head downcast so she couldn’t see her eyes or most of her face. She had dark blonde hair, almost brown, with a couple blue streaks poking out from one side. She was about Maddie’s height, or at least her height when she was about that age, and wore a plaid over shirt with a pink undershirt and dark blue jeans, which looked ripped, but she couldn’t tell if it was premade or not.

“Hello?” Maddie asked, as the girl kept her head down when she had opened the door.

The girl’s head snapped up, and Maddie saw deep purple eyes staring back at her.

Maddie gasped at her eyes, and her hands tightened around the door, even before the girl spoke.

“Miss Beilschmidt-Williams?” She spoke uncertainly, but when Maddie nodded, she continued. “I’m, well… Can I come in?”

“Who… Who are you?” Maddie was worried about letting anybody she didn’t know, even if she had a thought about who this girl was.

“I’m, well, I’m…” The girl bit her lip and played with her hands. “My name is Monique Tremblay. I’m your daughter.”

Story done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Winter Break!  
> I know I left a lot of gaps, but, I just don't know what happens either. Sometimes the villains still roam, but Maddie and her friends have not seen Charlie at all since then. you can decide what happened to him. Kai and their uncle are in jail, now rotting with Sam and Max(or sam/max/and uncle have died because they would be really old now)  
> You can also decide if Maddie ever found someone, or if she became repulsed by relationships more intimate than friendship. The lives of the others are yours to decide, because I haven't been able to think of what happens to them.  
> Also, Monique is the name I use for 2P!Nyo!Canada, and Tremblay was just used as a popular Canadian last name(apparently it is anyway).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this helluva ride that was Winter Break, and the series The Holidays(used to be called Summer Vacation before WB was thought of). I'll see you in another story!


End file.
